Curious Minds
by thatkidtaryn
Summary: Miley got caught partying dirty by her dad. He sends her away to camp to be normal again, her whole life is going to change because of that first day. NILEY .update at 205 REVIEWS. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Miley Stewart. I'm a sixteen year old girl who is living the dream. Recently, I've gotten into some trouble. I was at a party with some friends and I had a drink, or two, or six. I woke up totally trashed, along with my best friend Lilly. I don't really know what happened that night, but it wasn't good. This summer, Hannah Montana was supposed to go on tour, it just crushed me to find out my father was taking that away from me. Yes, it's true, I am Hannah, but, for this summer I'm Miley Stewart, going away to a camp. Gosh, I know me…in a camp. Worse of all, it's a camp for Juvenile Performers. I'm Hannah Montana, and he's making me go to a camp to improve MY skills? I can't believe him.

"Bye, dad." I spit as he dropped me off at camp. He drove off, he did it. I can't believe he REALLY drove off and left me here. I turned around, seeing all of these people singing, dancing, or playing an instrument. "Eww." I said to myself as I walked into the admissions room. I checked in, seeing three boys just standing around.

Connect Three. Shane, Jason, and Nate Grey. I knew who they are, I've met them at a few award shows and posed with them in a few pictures, well Hannah did.

"Can I help you?" the middle one asked, he gave me a look like I was being a bitch. I didn't do anything, I was just staring and reminiscing the memories, they should be used to that.

I shook my head no, bringing in my lips and smiling. I knew I had to keep my cool around them, I'm pretty sure they'll be the only people I could relate with.

"Shane, calm yourself." I heard Nate step-up. Nate Grey. He's something else. I remember when a rumor went around that he and Hannah were dating because we talked about recording together. People should realize that just because you'll say you should record together, doesn't mean it'll happen!

Jason just smiled at me; he was the nicest one, in my opinion. He always seemed so happy, nice to have around. "I'm Jason." He smiled, putting his hand out. I took his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Miley Stewart." She grinned.

Shane sighed, "So, Miley Stewart, what's your talent?"

I laughed, what CAN'T Hannah Montana do? She can even fly! Oh wait, no since we canceled my tour that WON'T be happening. "I do it all," I told him, "I sing, I dance, I play instruments,"

"Triple threat," Nate smiled.

I shook my head, with a grin on my face. "More like a quadruple threat, I act, too."

Jason nodded slowly, "So, you're a performer."

I smiled, nodding quickly. "Yeah, I'm a performer, I like that better."

"Well, I guess you'll have to be pretty good to compete with the kids here." Shane told me.

"Really?" I asked, "I thought this was a camp for kids with no talent and I thought I'd be the only one with talent!" I said dryly. Okay, that's exactly what I thought, but why would I let Shane freakin Gray know?

Nate and Jason laughed, and Shane just made a face. I've seen him make that face before, it's as if he wanted to give a smart ass answer but couldn't come up with one, meaning I won his approval which comes along with Nate and Jason's approval.

"You're something else, Miley Stewart." Nate told me, I just smiled at the complement. I didn't want to push it. I know how these guys work, one wrong move and you'll be in the back of their head, ONLY.

I looked at my papers the admission woman gave me. "So, do any of you think you could show me to bunk 212?" I asked, with an innocent smile on my face.

Nate looked at Shane, Shane just sighed and nodded. "Come with me," Nate ordered as I followed behind him.

As we were walking through the camp grounds, girls were yelling his name. I laughed, sighing.

"What?" He asked me, "Something funny?"

I nodded, with looking up at him with a face that meant "obviously". "Honestly, all I hear is 'Nate, Nate, I love so much!'" I said with a fake-high girls voice.

Nate grinned, looking down and blushing. "Yeah, how come you aren't like that?"

"Me!?" I asked, putting my hand over my chest, "One thing you need to know about me, Mr. Grey, is that I am NOT a fan girl. I get it, I know famous people don't want people to follow them around every ten seconds."

"How?" He asked. Boy, this kid was sure filled with questions!

I sighed, "I just know." I shook my head, "It's all glamorous when you're on stage, singing into the microphone and playing your guitar. But, once you get done performing, you want the yelling to stop, you just want to be your own person, not someone people think they know just because they saw you performing on stage at night."

He stopped walking and smiled at me, "I feel like I've met you before." His smile melted my heart, it's just so adorable…but I'm not one to get into a relationship with a rock star.

"Maybe you have," I teased, little does he know, he has.

"This is 212," Nate nodded slowly, "You can get unpacked, come find me later, I'll show you around."

I smiled at him, walking up the stairs with one of my bags, he took the other. "I'll think about it," I teased as we rolled in my hot pink luggage.

"Looking forward to it." He smiled, then he left, looking back every few seconds. He thought I wasn't looking, but I saw. He could be one of the world's most awkwardly adorable boy.

**A/N: I must say, this is my favorite story I'm writting now. (: My other ones are still going to be written, but I think this one will be my main one for now! The only way I'd update my other stories as much as I do for this one id if you'll review them. If not, I'll stop writting. Read the other stories while you wait for this one. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

I finished unpacking, feeling proud of myself that I did it ALL by myself. A girl walked into the room, I'm guessing she's my roommate. She didn't ignore me; she smiled and hurried to unpack her belongings. She was cute. She was tan, dark brown eyes that matched her hair. She had a huge smile that was perfect. I'm jealous of her already. She had side swept bangs, and her hair was wavy, looked natural too.

Once she was done unpacking, she unwrinkled her clothes and smiled at me again. "Hi, I'm Mitchie!" she grinned. I nodded at her, smiling as well.

"Hey, Mitchie, I'm Miley." I told her, she seemed to be competition, but what was I competing for anyways?

"Miley," she repeated, "Walk with me," she demanded as we walked out of the cabin. "So, what's your story?"

This girl reminded me a lot like myself, straight to the questions, acting real, and probably wouldn't take bullshit. I told her my story, leaving out the part about me getting totally wasted and being Hannah Montana.

"Lucky!" She shrieked, "I wish I would get sent here for getting in trouble!" Mitchie seemed like she enjoys it here a lot, maybe it's something I should look forward to. Look at it as an experience, other than a punishment.

I smiled, "Well, you know why I'm here, what's your story?"

"Well, last year I was begging my mom to send me here, no luck." Mitchie sighed, "But, she got a job here working for catering and that gave me a free ride in! But, I became VERY close with the Grey brothers; they're like my older brothers, so they got me in this year."

The Grey brothers. Oh, shit! Nate! "Speaking of the Greys', you don't happen to know where Nate is, do you."

Mitchie shook her head, "I can't give out that information to people," she said dryly, rolling her eyes, she gave a speech that sounded like a lawyer wrote it. "Sorry, Miles. I promised I wouldn't give out information and I have to tell people why when they ask."

I laughed at all the big words she had trouble announcing, "It's cool, Mitchie, Nate asked me to come find him, I just need to know where."

"I guess I could just bring you to them, even if you are lying," she teased. Mitchie was funny, and she already called me Miles, people usually take a long time realizing I like that.

I nodded at her, yes, I would love her to bring me to Nate.

Mitchie nodded, "So, you and Nate. You plan on starting something?"

She sure likes to tease! "Ha-ha, you're so funny!" I laughed.

She shook her head, oh shit. She was serious! "Oh, Mitchie, no, I don't think so. I'm kind of in trouble because of boys, so I don't think my dad would enjoy me getting a boyfriend, not to mention a rock star boyfriend."

Mitchie gave me a look, meaning to calm down. Okay, maybe I did go a little frantic, but hey…I've never been that good with relationships.

We approached a building with tinted windows and an air conditioner blasting. I heard music coming from the inside. Mitchie dragged me by the wrist inside.

"And, you're telling me about what happened with **guys **at that party when we get back tonight." She demanded.

Dammit, I should have just kept my mouth shut.

The Grey's were here, just playing some music and hanging out. "Look who it is!" Shane smiled, seeing Mitchie walk in.

Okay, those too totally have something going on. The way they both smiled when they saw each others, the way they hugged. It was more than a "friend" hug; it was more like a "I want you now, but I can't because I'm scared to show my true feelings" hug from both of them.

Mitchie nodded, "And, this is Miley. She says she you told her to come find you, Nate."

Nate winked at Shane and Jason; Mitchie wouldn't catch on too quickly. "No," Nate told her shaking his head. I saw the winks and the smirks, even if Mitchie didn't. "I don't know her," he continued.

I made a face, my jaw dropping my eyes widening.

Shane wanted to add in, "See, and look at that face. It's a face of a girl who just saw Connect Three!"

"I can't believe you!" I yelled, shaking my head. "You!" I pointed at Shane, "You said the thing about me having to have talent," then I pointed at Nate, "And, you showed me to the cabin!"

Jason laughed, shaking his head. "Nope, that never happened." I was surprised in him; he usually seems so nice, now he's siding with them.

Mitchie turned to me. "Miley, did you lie to me?" the boys started snickering in the back, "Was everything a lie? Like, you getting in trouble at the party, and now this? It's all a lie wasn't it."

What's going on? The boys seemed so nice, now they're acting like jerks! "No, I wasn't lying. I didn't lie about anything, and I think I'm going to go, call Lilly or someone." I gave them a smile, Nate was obviously not the guy I thought he was.

I didn't worry about them questioning anything about the party, Mitchie didn't know much, and me saying Lilly didn't mean anything either, Mitchie knew about Lilly.

-SWITCHING TO NATE'S POINT OF VIEW!-

I watched as Miley left, I was confused. We were just kidding, but her getting in trouble at a party?

"Mitchie…" Shane sighed, "We were just kidding with you, and I'm guessing she DIDN'T want us to know about that whole party thing or whatever."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, leaving to go find Miley.

"What happened at the party…" I asked, giving my brothers with blank stare.

Jason and Shane shrugged, "I don't know,"

The two both knew I wanted to know, and they knew why, too. Because I may have a crush on Miley Stewart.

"It's probably nothing," Shane nodded, trying to stop me from wondering.

Jason nodded, "Yeah…nothing." He repeated.

**A/N. thanks for reading this far (: review & subscribe. I really enjoy writing this. And, if you like this, you'll probably like my other stories! R&R them all!**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to do, I knew this would probably blow over soon, but I don't know what type of girl Miley is. Is she the kind of girl that can look over what happened, or is she one that get's all emotional when things like this happen? What if I just made a mess, first day of the summer?

"Nate, NATE!" I heard Shane call, "Are you thinking about what just happened?" he laughed.

Maybe I'm thinking too much into this, it's nothing, she's just a girl, right? Am I thinking too much about her? Why does she make me think like this, we just met?

"Nate!" It was Jason this time, "You've been staring at the door with a blank face for like, five minutes!"

Dammit. "Oh, I know, I was just…day dreaming!" I lied, it's not like Jason would notice, and Shane wouldn't care even if I was telling the truth.

"Do you think I should say sorry?" I asked them.

Jason and Shane just shook their heads no. "Nate, don't worry about it…Mitchie is taking care of it." Shane assured me.

-MILEYS POINT OF VIEW!-

I can't believe them! I slammed my cabin door shut before harshly throwing myself down onto my bunk. How could they be that stupid, how could I be that stupid!?

I jumped off the bed and got my note book I always put under mattresses for hiding spots. I grabbed a pen and wrote:

Things I HATE About Boys:  
1. They are Immature  
2. They Lie

That's all I could come up with, honestly, they didn't do anything else but lie, act immature and look so damn cute. That's one thing I love about boys, when they just smile at you and when your eyes meet theirs.

Mitchie quickly stormed into our room, thankfully before I started thinking about HIM. I rather not say his name right now, I get like this a lot.

"Miles," Mitchie started, "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you, the guys joke around like that a lot…and, I'm really sorry that I mentioned the party in front of them, I should have realized it's something you didn't want people knowing about." She sat down on my bed, sighing. "I'm sorry, I really am."

You couldn't just not forgive Mitchie, the face she had was just so sad, I just wanted to hug her and make it go away, and that's what I did.

"I forgive you," I told her as I put my arms around her and put my head on her shoulder.

She sighed happily; I knew what she was going to say next. "But, you really should give the boys a second chance; they act like that with most people."

"Yeah, I guess." I knew she was right, I played with the closed note book in my hands, I'd give them a second chance.

**A/N: Short, I know. Sorry. But, I'm trying to make this move quicker, I'll be updating tonight A LOT.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Mitchie convinced me to give you a second chance." I smirked at the boys. Mitchie dragged me down back to their lodge to make sure I really told them.

Jason and Nate smiled, but Shane, he just shook his head.

"I don't believe you," Shane said to me. What the hell does he think he's doing?

He may be a "rock star" but that doesn't make him any better than me. "Just because you acted like a jack ass doesn't mean you have to believe me," I spat, "Besides, I don't think I should ever have to believe you again. Honestly, the second time we had an encounter you made Mitchie think I was a liar, you made her look like a fool, too."

Mitchie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Shane, I think you owe me an apology, too."

"I think you ALL owe her an apology." I grinned, I knew this was killing Shane inside because he had the same look on his face that he did when he couldn't come up with a smart ass answer to.

Once they apologized, I nodded at Nate. "Nate you told me you would show me around, don't say that was a lit, TOO." I teased; I knew he'd be able to handle it.

Nate nodded, laughing. "Of course, let's go." He smiled, pulling me out of the room and showed me some sights.

"This is the stage," Nate told me as we came across a wooden stage. "Whenever we have talent contest or anything like that, people perform here."

I sat on the stage, smiling. The sun was going to be going down soon, and the view looking back to the lake was beautiful.

I was surprised when Nate came down and sat next to me. "Pretty, huh?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I don't usually see views like this in Malibu." Crap that was stupid! Malibu has AMAZING views, and I'm saying how I live there and don't see any.

"Weird." He shrugged, "You must not pay attention…"

"Yeah, I usually have something come up on the nights I want to relax and just appreciate life." I told him, I was laugh slightly, but there wasn't much to laugh at except how pathetic I am.

Nate smiled, "You get caught up in all those parties you're always attending?" he teased me.

"No! That was a one night thing, never going to happen again, not in a long, long time." I assured him.

-NATES POINT OF VIEW-

I was laughing at Miley, she seemed to be semi-nervous. I wanted to ask what happened, what happened at the party, but I think that would be something I'd have to ask her once I know her better.

"I go to a lot of concerts actually, in my spare time." She nodded slowly, sighing. "I've seen Hannah Montana a lot, she's always down in Malibu and my dad knows people, concerts are an amazing way to clear your head."

"Hannah Montana?" I laughed, shaking my head. "I've only seen her at events that my brothers and I performed at that she does as well, she's pretty talented."

Miley made a face at me, she rolled her eyes. "Pretty talented?!" she asked me, "She's amazing, her music, he songs, he clothes!"

At this point, Miley was standing on the stage with excitement filling her eyes. She started singing: "Why would you rather be, anywhere else with me? I tell you, man, it's all right here! Check out the scenery, we've hit the lottery, I tell you, man, it's all right here!"

I clapped and she blushed. She forgot what she was doing, she seemed like she didn't remember she was "performing" in front of me. "You have a really nice voice."

She nodded nervously, sitting back down next to me, "Mhm," she said slowly, "I usually don't do that, so let's keep it on a hush, why don't we?"

"Why!?" I asked her, shaking my head. "You sounded amazing! You knew what you were doing, you're born to perform."

"No, no," she fought, "I'm not here to have fun! I'm here for my father to prove a point, and you telling me I'm born to perform won't help!"

I frowned at her, shaking my head. She seemed like she wanted to be here, but I didn't understand her. We stayed silent, but not an awkward silence, but a good one. We watched the sunset and the stars come up, and leaned back laying flat on our backs on the stage.

It was beautiful, the color the sky turned before it went all the way down, and then the color of the sky with all the stars sparkling. It wasn't a black, but almost a navy, just beautiful.

Once it got late, I decided it'd be a good idea to head back to the cabins. I put my hand out for her to take as I jumped down. She nodded in approval and took my hand.

She never let go, not even once we started walking to the cabins.

"To your cabin or to mine?" The cabins were both the same distance, only Miley's was dark and mine had lights and music coming from it.

"Yours." Miley nodded.

As we got closer, we heard Mitchie and Shane singing, Jason was probably playing the guitar.

**A/N. (: hope you liked it. Sorry it was later than I expected! I was busy getting ready for the concert and everything. P.S. The concert was AMAZING, I saw the sound check and Joe dressed at grapes. :3  
If you'd like to get updates in between updates, you can follow me on twitter. /thatkidtaryn  
I'll have polls, I can talk to you, and maybe some other things! REMEMBER, Review, Review, Review!!!**

**-Taryn**


	5. Chapter 5

-MITCHIES POINT OF VIEW-

"Hush, hush!" I demanded in a strong whisper. I heard footsteps coming from outside, who was it, a crazy fan dying to catch a single look at Connect Three in their natural habitats, or perhaps counselors telling us to shut the heck up?

"Mitch," Shane called to me, "Over here." He was looking out a window, spying on two figures.

"Who is it!?" Jason asked in a whisper.

We couldn't see who it was. It was a boy and a girl, we knew that for sure, it was dark out so we only saw dark shadows, maybe we should be snooping.

"He just kissed that girl!" Shane laughed, looking out at the two.

As Shane said that I heard two voices. "Shit." They said at the same time.

"Nate!?" Jason yelled, he was confused but still laughing.

The male figure gave a small wave, shaking his head in embarrassment.

It got silent, the two were whispering different things to each other and suddenly the girl ran off. It was Miley.

Nate came into the cabin, knowing he'd start to get hounded by questions.

"Who was she?" Jason asked.

"Why didn't she come in and say hi?" Shane spat out.

I laughed, "Where's Miley?"

Nate looked at the three of us and crossed his arms. "No one, because you're insane, and she left for her cabin before I got back."

I noticed Nate didn't want anyone to know it was Miley, or maybe Miley didn't want anyone to know she was kissing Nate.

"I've got to go…" I lied, I needed to see Miley right away. I grabbed Nate's arm, dragging him out with me, "I think you dropped something when you ran in."

He said something like, "no I didn't", but stopped because he knew I wanted to talk.

"Why does Miley not want us to know you kissed her?" I asked him as we got outside.

Nate shrugged, shaking his head. "No clue, she just said make sure nobody finds out."

I nodded slowly; maybe it had something to do with when she got in trouble. "I'm going to talk to her, okay?"

Nate nodded, "Do me a favor, tell her to meet me at the stage at twelve tonight." He smiled, I couldn't say no. Though, I wanted to. They would get in so much trouble if they got caught.

"Fine," I told him as I ran off to my cabin, seeing Miley "asleep".

"Miley!" I yelled happily, turning on the lights dancing around the room to no beat in particular.

She leaned up from her "slumber" sighing. "Oh, Mitchie, hi."

I crossed my arms, "Give me all the details, why are you acting like Nate Grey DIDN'T kiss you?"

"Me and Nate?" She laughed, shaking her head. "Why would you think-"

I cut her off to save her the trouble of lying, "He told me to tell you to meet him at the stage twelve tonight. I know you two kissed, but no one else does. I'm saving you the trouble, so give me the details now!"

After a few more minutes of me pressuring her into telling me everything what happened, she decided to tell me what happened with her and Nate tonight.

"He just showed me around, we talked a little bit and we watched the sunset from the stage, looking over the lake." Miley smiled, thinking about her night I bet. "When we were walking back, he was telling me how he wishes more girls were like me, how I'm modest and real unlike most of the girls here. He said that he has a crush on me, and asked if it would be alright if he kissed me. I told him I wouldn't mind, and then he did. But you, Jason, and SHANE ruined it."

I giggled to myself, "Why didn't you want anyone to know?"

"Because," Miley sighed, "I don't know about this camp. Are their paparazzi and people like that here? I can't be seen with another famous person, not even as friends. My father would freak, and I'd be ruined."

I understood her. She wasn't like a lot of people I knew from camp. Everyone wanted the chance to get in the media, and now she's just worrying about staying out of it. "Why were you in the media so much before? I've seen you a few times but that's about it."

"Jake Ryan is a jack ass, end of story." She told more with a serious look.

I couldn't help but laugh, he seemed to be conceited and unkind, I guess he's a jack ass, too!

"But, I have one last question, what happened at the party?"

-MILEYS POINT OF VIEW-

Dammit, the party. I guess I could trust her, to me she seemed like the Grey's Lilly and Oliver. They trust her with everything.

"Well, it was some stupid party, me and my best friends went like I told you. I don't remember much…but I remember taking a few drinks from a guy. He was flirting with me, and I just couldn't resist. Every time I finished a drink he came back with another. I'd take them all. By that time, Lilly and Oliver were both trashed and with each other doing something. The guy, the one I took the drinks from gave me another drink, I think he put something in it, but I still took it…"

At this time, it was all coming back to me, tears started to form around my eyes.

"Oh, Miley," Mitchie sighed, "You can stop, I don't need to know."

I shook my head at her. I already started, I was going to finish, I needed to talk to someone.

"He lead me into a room, I said no over and over but he promised it would be okay. He put me on the bed and as soon as he did he was on top of me. He kissed me, then my neck, then my chest. His lips got lower and lower, I knew what he was doing, I tried fighting him off but I wasn't strong enough. The last thing I remembered was him taking off his own shirt."

Mitchie was speechless, she shook her head, laying down on her bed just staring at the top of her bunk. "Why did your dad get mad at you?"

I laughed, "My dad doesn't know about the whole rape thing…just me waking up half naked and hung over at some strangers house."

"You're taking this so lightly," Mitchie shook her head, "Wouldn't you be more worried?!"

I was worried, worried that it would happen to someone else, but I stayed strong. "No, he used protection…" I remembered hearing wrappers crumble.

"And, you're okay now?" She asked.

I nodded with a smile, even though I wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about an hour since I told Mitchie about my incident at the party. We didn't stay quiet for long, she quickly came up with new conversation to avoid any awkwardness that would have happened. She asked about what I really thought about Nate, if I really liked him and stuff. To my surprise, I told her I did. That I really did like him. I soon asked her what she really thought of Shane.

"Shane and I, we're just friends. " she told me. I didn't believe her.

"But, when you two first hugged, it looks like you were together!"

Mitchie shook her head, frowning. "I thought about telling him I like him," she admitted, "but, he's a man whore..."

I gave Mitchie a look meaning "you can't be serious" but she was. "How is that?"

"I went to visit him and his brothers in the fall, Nate, Jason and I were just wandering about back stage. We couldn't find him, so we checked in his dressing room. The three of us walked in on him hooking up with some girl."

I nodded slowly, "are you sure it wasn't someone he always hooks up with, you know what people call a girlfriend!" I suggested.

"Nope!" Mitchie shook her head, "we asked who she was and he goes 'what's your name again?' I don't know what was more embarrassing, him not knowing the name of the girl he almost slept with or the fact we walked in on him about to sleep with some total stranger!"

"I'd say it's evenly embarrassing..." I laughed, sighing. "I thought they were all about purity and shit?" I asked.

"Miley, you know the saying 'break the rules as long as you don't get caught?'

I nodded my head yes.

""That's the Greys' life. They're real guys, they do stuff and make mistakes just like everyone else." Mitchie shrugged casually.

So, Connect Three is a bunch of liars? They lie to keep a squeaky clean image, I can't believe that. I'm not even that bad, and I go sent here for getting wasted!

"So, they sleep around, but say they are pure?" I asked.

"No!" Mitchie shook her head, "Shane sometimes sleeps around, I'm pretty sure Jason and Nate aren't like Shane."

"what do his brothers think of Shane's actions?" I say, sounding like an adult.

"Jason doesn't really care, as long as no one else finds out and he doesn't have aids or anything like that," Mitchie laughed, shrugging. "But, Nate, Nate cares. He the most sensitive, doesn't ever want to leave someone hurt. He's tried talking to Shane about it, Shane doesn't care about what he's saying as long as he's following Jason's rules about it."

I sighed, staring at the cabin door. "Would Shane ever do anything bad?"

Mitchie shook her head franticly. "Oh, no! He would never do anything to anyone like what happened to you. he's nicer, he's as nice as one-night stands come!" she laughed, probably in irony. The fact that she said nice one-night stands..I've never really had one of those, but they aren't entirely mean if you think of it.

"And you do realize you can't tell anyone any of this, correct?" Mitchie asked, it was more like and order.

"Oh, absolutely!" I promised, "Never would!"

Mitchie leaned up from her bunk. "You can't even tell Nate you know about it, no matter what!"

I nodded again, "What if he were to bring it up and tell me?"

"Good for him!" Mitchie shrugged, "But you'll act like you have no clue, he'd flip if he knew you knew, especially of he didn't tell you himself."

"Fine, fine," I sighed, leaning up as well. It became silent, this time, awkwardly. "So, what time is it?"

Mitchie felt around her bed covers looking for her phone, "Eleven fifty seven."

"Shit!" I screamed, jumping up from bed. "Nate, I forgot all about him!"

Mitchie made a face at me, "Just go now, you can get to the stage."

I was in my pajamas, long baggy pants and a dark pink t-shirt, "Should I change!?"

"No!" Mitchie yelled, "Take the flashlight and go, just…don't get caught!"

I grabbed a flashlight off the counter, opening the cabin door quietly. "What happens if I get caught?"

Mitchie just shrugged, "I don't know, you'll probably get kitchen duty or something."

I had a disgusted look on my face as I exited the cabin. I turned on the flash light and headed towards the stage, I heard voices. Nate and someone else, a girl.

"Tess," I heard Nate say, "You can't really think you're supposed to be here…with me."

Tess. That was the girls name.

"But, you don't remember?" She asked him, "Remember how last year, after the Final Jam we met here. Do you remember what happened after that?"

I stopped, standing behind a tree and shutting off my flash light. "Tess, that was last year, it was a mistake. I felt bad for you, one thing led to another."

I heard Tess slap him across his face, "You felt sorry for me, you felt sorry for me so you slept with me!? You're just like every other boy. "

Mhm, he was like every other boy.

"Leave," Nate demanded, "I'm waiting for someone else."

"Who? Another girl, another girl you feel sorry for?"

I couldn't take it, I heard enough. I headed back towards my cabin tears were starting to form in my eyes again. He took advantage of her, I can't believe I hung out with that jerk.

"Miley…?" He said quietly, he looked around for me, but I was gone by then, I could only hear him calling for me until I heard another voice tell him to get back to his bunk.

Mitchie was asleep by the time I returned, she got to sleep fast. I got the flash light, got my book and wrote again:

Things I HATE About Boys:  
1. They are Immature  
2. They Lie  
3. He Likes Me He Likes Her  
4. His friend is a jerk, he acts like him. He should know, it hurts.

I crossed out the spots that said "they" and changed them to "he", right now, this wasn't about all the boys who broke my heart, just the one who was starting to.

**A/N: So, I've got a lot of drama going on right now. (: Last chapter had a twist with Miley's secret about the party. Now, Shane is a man whore, and Nate's following right behind him. Will anything ever really happen? Read AND Review!  
TWITTER ME! /THATKIDTARYN  
If the link isn't up, search "thatkidtaryn" on twitter. (****: **


	7. Chapter 7

"Miley…Miley!" Mitchie said loudly.

I rolled over on my bed, looking at an alarm clock. "Mitchie," I said quietly, "It's only seven thirty, go back to sleep."

Mitchie shook her head no at me, "We have to get to breakfast, then at eight we have to go to a workshop thing."

I sighed, giving into her. "I'll be right there, I'm just changing first."

Mitchie left me as I got changed. Just a pair of green shorts from last season's D&G's catalogue and a pink tank top from American Eagle.

I walked out of my cabin seeing three girls, I heard two of them calling the blonde one Tess. I knew who she was, Tess Tyler, her mom was an international superstar, sort of like a Madonna, but not as good. This was the Tess that Nate was talking to last night. Her high and pitchy voice proved it to me.

"Tess Tyler?" I asked her as I walked up to her and her friends.

The three of them stopped, giving me all the same look. It's like they're robots, or something. "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"Miley Stewart." I told her proudly, "Can I talk to you?"

Tess stared up and down at me before nodding. Her two "bitches" left as she gave them a look. "So, what can I help you with, Miley."

"Last night, I went to go meet Nate…" I told her, she quickly cut me off.

"Nate Grey?" she asked, I nodded and she continued. "Don't get involved with him, he's just bad news. If you heard anything last night, you'll stay away from him."

I sighed, shaking my head. "What happened with you two?"

"Last year, at the Final Jam, I messed up and stuff because my mom came and it got me all nervous, I ended up balling my eyes out and left early to be alone and just sat on the stage." Tess explained.

The stage…he told me to meet him at the stage.

"Then," she continued, "Nate came and asked me what was wrong. I told him absolutely everything, then he kissed me, one thing lead to another and we did **it.** He said all this crap about him always remembering it, and when I went to see him he was just a total loser about it."

From what I saw, she was trying to get him, he just didn't seem interesting. I saw from the corner of my eye Mitchie waving at me to go sit down.

"Tess, thanks for telling me about him, but I've got to go…" I said slowly, walking over to sit down with Mitchie.

"MILEY!" Mitchie said happily, "So how did last night go?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly, "He's just like Shane," I told her, "He slept with Tess."

Mitchie spit out the orange juice she had been drinking in shock. "NO! He did not!"

"Mhm!" I nodded, "When I went to see him last night he and Tess were talking about it! I couldn't believe it so I just left, that's what I was talking to Tess about now."

"Are you sure she wasn't lying?" Mitchie suggested, "She's a real brat, she would lie…actually she has lied."

"No, she wasn't…Nate said things about it last night. It happened." I put my head down on the table, my hair almost landing in pancakes, I felt Mitchie move it away.

"Sorry, hun. I guess all of them are like that." I knew Mitchie was sad, too, because of Shane. "Why don't we skip the morning workshop and just chill out?"

I nodded in agreement, this means I get more sleep, tan time, and maybe I'd come up with a new song in the process.

Mitchie smiled, "Let's go," she said taking her trash.

We went back to our bunks and slept in later, until about ten. After that I woke up at the PROPER time.

"Mitch," I laughed, throwing a pillow at her head, "Let's go the lake."

"See, you're so much nicer when you have enough sleep!" She teased, getting up.

We changed, walking to the lake giggling about silly things. I told her how about Lilly and Oliver, how those two started dating, and she told me about last year at camp. Once she told me all about Tess, I knew Tess would be trouble, even if she didn't sleep with Nate.

"Is the water here cold?" I asked Mitchie, setting my towel down on the ground.

Mitchie shrugged, jumping into the water. "It's fine, a little-"

Too late, someone pushed me into the water. It was cold, I'm from Malibu, and it's usually perfect. It's far from perfect her.

Mitchie started laughing as someone pushed me in, I turned around to see who it was but he had already dived in.

"Is Miley cold?" the voice said, I turned behind me seeing Shane. I splashed water at him quickly; he then went right under water.

"Yes!" I yelled as his face returned to the surface, "I am cold!"

Shane just laughed, swimming on his back. "So, what happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean what happened to me last night?" I asked him.

He laughed again, looking at me. "Nate left last night to go meet you, he came back and said you didn't go and meet him. What's up with that?" he asked, "He kissed you, and then you bail on him later the same night."

Mitchie and I quickly looked at each other as Shane told us what he meant. I guess he knew about the kiss.

"Oh, no, I went!" I told Shane, "He was just their talking with Tess Tyler, I'm sure you know about their little hook-up."

Shane nodded slowly, "You found out about that?" I nodded back at him. "It wasn't all Nate's fault, Miley."

I crossed my arms as best as I could, kicking my feet quicker and quicker in order to stay on the surface. "How was it NOT all his fault? She was sad, upset, he used her to get some."

"Miley, you don't know what you're talking about." Shane fought back, "He went to comfort her, she started making out with him and stuff. He's not one to be mean, so he let her do it, and she lead him onto doing whatever they did that night. It was her idea, not his. He didn't use anyone, if anyone DID use anyone, she used him."

"I told you," Mitchie said quietly. "Tess lies…she wants everything her own way."

Shane nodded slowly, "But, once you heard them talking, you thought that's all Nate wanted, huh?"

"I have a right to think that!" I protested, even though I felt sort of bad. "Besides, I haven't seen him all day, he would have came to talk to me about last night by now."

Mitchie stayed silent, watching Shane and I bicker back and forth.

"No, he wouldn't have." Shane told me, "He thinks you're just like every other girl. He likes her, and then she uses him."

"How the hell did I use HIM!?" I exclaimed at Shane, "I didn't try to sleep with him, I didn't have the intentions of sleeping with him and leaving him, I didn't-"

Shane cut me off, I hate when people do that.

"Miley," He said softly, he placed his hands on my shoulders, "Calm yourself. You didn't do anything for him to think that, but since you went without saying anything to him last night, that's what he thinks."

I crossed my arms, shaking my head. "But, how do I know he wouldn't use me?"

"He's not like other guys," Shane assured me, "What happened with Tess was a onetime thing for him, he'd never do that to a girl again. Especially after seeing how she acts a year later."

I stayed silent, not knowing what to think. Should I trust Nate or should I forget about him? Do I even want to forget about him?

"I don't know what he wanted to do with you last night," Shane sighed, swimming back towards Mitchie, "But, it wasn't to have sex with you."

I got out of the lake, throwing my flip-flops on and headed off to find Nate.

"Where are you going?" Mitchie called.

"I've got to talk to Nate."


	8. Chapter 8

I walked in my flip flops and bikini around a camp searching for a boy who probably not even give me the time of day to talk to him. Not only are teens giving me dirty looks, but I'm starting to think some counselors are suspicious of me not being in camp. God, screw stupid people.

"Okay, so you just can't hit different drums and except them to sound good, you have to get a beat, then tweak with the rhythm," Nate was in a cabin teaching some kids on drumming or something.

I walked up to the steps, standing outside of the door, waiting for Nate to notice me.

"Um, Nate," a girl giggled, "I think a half-naked girl is waiting for you..."

Nate turned to look, smiling at first then he just rolled his eyes. "Are you lost?" he spat at me.

I entered the room, trying to look as confident as I could, stepping up right in front of him.

"Me and you, we are talking. Now." I demanded.

He shook his head, "I'm teaching a lesson, something you missed this morning."

Some of the kids ooed and ahhed at this scene, but it was just starting.

"Maybe I slept in because I got disappointed by something, or better yet, someone last night." I shrugged; the kids knew it was on now.

"Maybe if someone showed up where they were supposed to, they wouldn't have been disappointed, Miley."

I laughed, "That somebody did show up last night, they just got their when two somebody's were talking...about something that happened AFTER the final jam last year."

At this point, Nate grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room we were in. "What do you think you're doing?" his voice got strong, forceful and demanding. I really just wanted to jump on him, he looked so sexy mad.

I looked up at the window, seeing the kids eavesdropping. I pulled him further away from all to hear.

"We need to talk, that's all..." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, "I went last night, you and Tess were talking...I thought you only asked me their last night to hookup."

Nate shook his head, "No, not at all. The thing with Tess, it was an accident; I don't sleep with random girls. She was the only one."

That made me curious, how many regular girls has he slept with?

"I'd never to that to any girl," Nate continued, rubbing his warm hands up and my damp shoulders. "Especially you."

His warm smile made me melt inside, I gave in, smiling myself.

"I've got to finish this lesson, and a few other ones after, but later let me take you out."

"Like a date?" I grinned.

He nodded slowly, "Exactly like a date."

I bit down on my bottom lip, containing my giggles that would have come if I didn't. "Wait! How are we going to go on a date if we're stuck here?"

"I've got connections..." Nate laughed, "Wear something nice, dressy. But, don't think I don't like your recent outfit." he teased, referring to my bikini.

I playfully slapped his arm, laughing. "Go back to teaching, I'll see you later."

He kissed my cheek quickly, "I'll be at your cabin at eight."

I nodded, giggling as we went our separate ways. I was walking back to the lake, running was more like it.

"Mitchie!" I yelled, jumping into the lake. She turned around to see me, Shane was just laughing.

"What?" she asked me quickly, laughing.

"I've got a date tonight!" I exclaimed.

Mitchie laughed, we were jumping up and down in the water, and Shane just had a straight look on his face.

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled, "Why aren't you happy!? Nate and Miley are friends again, they're going out on a date! BE HAPPY!"

Shane shook his head slowly, "Oh, no I am happy…it's just, Nate…on a date."

I made a face at Shane, he knew it meant "why does Nate on date surprise you"

He shrugged at me, "He hasn't been on a date since like…March, when him and Mikayla broke up."

Mikayla. Does every guy I like HAVE to have been with her at one point in time? First Jake, now Nate.

"How serious were they?" I asked out of curiosity.

Shane shook his head, "Nate really liked her…he had to break up with her though."

Mitchie nodded, "Oh, I remember now. Mikayla, she was a bitch to him, but he was like in love with her. I remember the way he looked at her, then I remember the way he looked when she cheated on him."

Cheated?! "With who? Who did she cheat on him with!?" I said quickly.

"It's not important, Miley." Shane told me, "It wouldn't make a difference."

I sighed, thinking for a bit. I tried to remember back to then, thinking of who it could have been. A rumor was going around about her and Shane, but that was obviously killed. She had a few other rumors, too.

"NO!" I yelled, shaking my head. I knew who it was. "It was Jake, wasn't it!"

"Don't mention it with Nate, he doesn't like talking about it," Shane sighed, shaking his head.

I shook my head in anger. "Did Jake know she was dating Nate?!"

Mitchie nodded, "He didn't care."

"How long was she cheating?"

"They started going out October last year, she started cheating on him in November," Shane told me.

That jerk. Jake and I were dating last year since August! Mikayla didn't just cheat on Nate, Jake cheated on me!

Shane started looking at me weird, "Miley, are you okay?"

"No!" I yelled, "Jake and I, we dated, we were dating last year, we started dating in August."

"So, Jake cheated on you and Mikayla cheated on Nick!" Mitchie laughed, "Wow, that's weird."

Shane shook his head at me, "You, you were the one who dated Jake Ryan! I thought you looked familiar!"

"God I am so mad!" I exclaimed.

Mitchie sighed, getting out of the water. "Well, you wanna go get lunch?"

I nodded slowly, getting out as well.

"Shane, you wanna come?" Mitchie asked as we got dried.

He nodded quickly, "Yeah, but I'm not eating here, the food sucks since your mom left."

Mitchie laughed, shaking her head. "So, where do you think we should eat?"

"Let's go somewhere, go change and meet me back at my room."

Mitchie and I ran back to our cabin, avoiding contact with everyone else.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled as I bumped into someone. I looked up, seeing Tess.

She had her hands out to the side and a disgusted look on her face. "Ew!" she cried as she looked down at her slightly damp clothes. My bathing suit and towel weren't completely dry and got her a little damp.

"Tess, get over it." Mitchie commanded, rolling her eyed. "It was an accident, it'll dry!" She grabbed my arm and brought me back to the cabin.

"THIS IS SILK!" Tess yelled in her high pitch, squeaky voice.

Mitchie sighed as we got back to our cabin. "You have to watch out for Tess now, she takes everything to seriously."

I rolled my eyes, "Even that? It's not even wet, it's just damp!"

"Yeah, but she'll complain and think it's something revenge worthy." Mitchie told me as we started changing.

"Speaking of revenge," I said with a smirk, "What do you think I should do to Jake?"

Mitchie laughed, "I know, but I'll tell you everything once we leave, Shane needs to be involved in it."

I laughed out of curiosity and being scared. "What is it?"

"Come!" She smiled, as we left the cabin to go see Shane.

We knocked on Shane's door about fifteen times until he actually came out of his room. "You two need to calm yourselves," he teased.

He lead us out the gates of camp, I started getting confused.

"Shane, are we allowed out?" I asked.

Mitchie and Shane both laughed. "Yes, if you're with me or my brothers, you can get away with really anything." He explained.

So, I guess that's how Nate will get us out for the date tonight.

"So, Shane," Mitchie started, laughing. I'm guessing this was her plan to help me get back at Jake. "I'm thinking you need to call someone, and yell…and scare someone." She told him with a smiled.

I made a face at Mitchie, shaking my head quickly.

"Who'll it be this time?" Shane asked, smiling. I'm guessing they've done this before.

"Jake Ryan." Mitchie nodded.

Shane nodded, "When we get in the limo, it'll happen!"

Limo? Dude, they take limos everywhere?!

"Ladies first," Shane smiled as he opened the door to the limo.

Once we took off, Shane put his hand out. "Give me your phone," he told me.

It's like he knew I'd still have Jake's number. I gave him my phone and started going through my stuff and came across his number.

"Jake Ryan, with a heart next to it," He said as if he was questioning it.

I shrugged, "I guess I forgot to edit his name…"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Shane, what if it goes to voice mail?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I want it to do!" Shane told her.

He pressed send and put the phone on speaker, Mitchie and I stayed quiet holding in our giggles.

Ring one. Ring two. Ring three. Ring four. Ring-

"Hi, this is Jake Ryan!" his voice machine answered, "I'm busy taking pictures, filming, or hanging out with my celebrity friends! If you're a fan, leave your address and I'll send you a picture, if you're a friend let's hang, and if you're someone else, leave a message!"

I was embarrassed just hearing those words threw the phone.

Shane smiled, it was his time to speak.

"Hey, Jake Ryan, this is Shane Grey. You know, the guy who beat out your role in one of the movies you auditioned. I've got my good friend Miley Stewart with me and I learned you two had something going on. I also learned it was during the same time you went with Mikayla while she was going out with Nate. Meaning, you cheated on my very close, personal friend. Next time you see me at a red carpet, award show, concert, or event, you need to walk the other way and leave before I go and kick your ass for doing this to Miley. If you don't, you're so called perfect smile will be smashed, eyes will be black and blue, and don't get me started on your nose! It was very nice talking with you! By the way, your answering machine message is a fail. You're much more conceited then you make yourself sound."

Shane hug up, tossing my phone back to me. "Now what?" I asked.

"You wait…" Shane shrugged, laughing slightly.

"Wait till what!?" I exclaimed, "Wait until he calls the police!?"

Mitchie shook her head laughing, "No, he won't. The police would want to hear the call, then they are legally allowed to put out the phone call, then everyone would hear about him cheating. He and Mikayla would get in trouble."

God, Mitchie's right. He's that conceited that he would put his fame before his safety!

"Let's just eat," I sighed as the limo stopped.

**A/N: Hey! Okay, so this took a little longer to get updated, I had a hard time finding where to stop and where to continue from. I think I left it at a good spot to continue! I'd just like to thank everyone who is reading this and subscribing! I appreciate it SO much! **

**Pretty soon, I'll be making another series. I don't have a title but it's with ALL of the Disney people. It'll be legal, this is an example of the names: Miley Stewart, Demi Monroe, Selena Russo, Nick Lucas. I've written a full chapter, but it's not on my computer, so I'll have to type that up. **

**KEEP ON READING AN REVIEWING! I'll post the next chapter quicker if I get a lot of reviews!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Lunch went by fast. We just went to a restaurant that wasn't fancy…in Hannah World. In Miley world, I was freaking out by all the glass chandeliers they had. It was amazing! Then, Mitchie asked what I was wearing on my date. I told her something dressy, then I remembered I didn't pack anything dressy…just cute.

"Shane," Mitchie said in a sing song voice, "Can we go shopping to get Miley a dress?"

I "accidently" took my Hannah credit card money and knew I could afford it. I could afford anything I wanted.

After a few minutes of begging, Shane gave in. "Fine," he told us, "But only because we're out and you need to look good for my brother."

Once we paid for lunch, Shane took us to the mall. A big mall, I don't know the name…but it had over one thousand stores so I was okay with it. After store after store we couldn't find anything.

"Miley, this is hopeless, we won't find anything in time!" Mitchie frowned.

I was about to give up too, Mitchie and I sat down in front of a store window, Shane stood infront of us.

"I won't be able to find a dress!" I cried.

"Miley…" Shane said. I ignored him, thinking he'd say something rude.

"It's okay Miley…we can go get the yellow one from American Eagle…that looked nice." Mitchie sighed.

"Miley!" Shane said again.

"But, Mitchie," I said ignoring Shane. "It should be perfect…not something like that."

"MILEY!" Shane yelled. Mitchie and I gave our attention to him.

He pointed at the window we were sitting in front of, "What about that?"

Mitchie and I turned, we awed in amazement. It. Was. Perfect.

He had pointed the window with a HUGE "D&G" painted in gold on it. The dress I've been looking for was right there in the window.

It was short, a little bit higher than my upper thigh. The base was white, but had frills of black lace coming up and down it. It was beautiful. Best of all…strapless.

We ran into the store, I demanded the lady working there to give me the dress. She seemed scared and rushed for the dress. We ran to the dressing room, except Shane who was flirting with a worker.

The dress looked perfect on me, and we called in Shane to get a guys advice.

"Miley, you need that dress, you look…hot." Shane told me, Mitchie and I laughed.

"I'll get it!" I said proudly, going in the dressing room to change. I handed it to Mitchie to hang it up while I dressed.

I guess she looked at the price tag. "OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed. "It's over two thousand dollars!"

"I know…it's fine though!" I yelled over the curtain.

Mitchie looked at Shane, "Yeah, Miley…your dad sent you here to learn a lesson and you're buying a dress that's a lot of money?"

Nate must tell his brothers everything.

"It's okay." I told them, walking out of the dressing room and taking MY dress back. "I've got it covered."

I handed the dress and card to the lady. I felt like this was going to be my "Pretty Woman" moment.

In one of the best films of all time, Julia Roberts, performing as a prostitute, walks into an extremely classy store. Dress suits before they were available at a local Wal-Mart, gorgeous dresses not available at your local dress barn, and shoes that you wouldn't find at Payless. When Julia is looking around the store, the bitchy woman working at the store told her they didn't give survive to her type, since she was clearly a prostitute. She left, went to another store, got BETTER clothes and went back to the same store the next day to show off the worker who she was. Classy and sophisticated.

As soon as she was going to question me about my dress, Shane came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Anything wrong, baby?" he said, winking at me slightly.

I caught on quickly, everyone knows who he is. Knows he's got the money, so they won't question me about it anymore. Shane was actually a pretty cool guy, seems like a good friend, too.

"Nope, hun…just waiting for this lady to ring up my dress." I said with a smile, looking at Shane until I mentioned the lady.

She quickly rung up the dress, putting it in a protective bag and handing my card back when she gave me the dress.

Once we left the store, we were laughing at our couple act, Mitchie too…even though I think she would have loved to be in my place.

"Miley, give me your phone!" Mitchie told me, "I'm going to put our numbers in their incase you need one of us tonight."

I handed Mitchie my phone, she then handed it to Shane to put his number in. "Miley, " Shane laughed, "I'm going to put the best name in as a contact." He told me.

He handed my phone back as I read his name. "Shane Grey; more like the sexiest man alive3"

"Shane, you're a loser!" I told him, laughing.

Mitchie looked at his name as well, "You would do that, too!"

I rolled my eyes laughing at the two. They need to get together…now. I swear, I'd freak out if they aren't together by the time this camp is over. But, I have to worry about my own issues.

"Mitchie!" I said softly, "We need to get back so I can shower and get ready for my date!" I smiled, I haven't been on a real date in a long time, I deserved it!

Mitchie nodded in agreement, "Yeah Shane, let's go."

We all left, I was super excited for the date…the limo was quieter Mitchie and Shane just talking, I dozed off a bit until we got back. The best thing is, Jake still hasn't said anything.

It took a lot of time for me to get ready when we got back to camp. I showered, and Mitchie helped with my hair and makeup. It was just like Lilly would do...only better. She seemed better then Lilly…I couldn't believe what I was thinking.

It was almost seven, I was putting on my dress, Shane sent Mitchie a text saying Nate was coming over to get me. The date was about to start.

**a/n IM BACK FROM MIA AGAIN! (: I missed writting so much...i feel soooo much better now that i got this chapter out. My other stories are on hiatus for now...not canceld. PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT THIS, TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT! I'll write more if higher demand! **


	10. Chapter 10

I looked around the restaurant Nate took me to. The chandeliers had diamond crystals on them, the dish wear was placed so delicately that I was afraid to touch it, and it was absolutely perfect.

I'm glad I bought this dress, I thought to myself, I blend right in.

-Nate's Point of View-

"You look beautiful," I told her. It was true, she did. The way her eyes sparkled when I looked at her and her smile was perfect. I could care less if she was wearing that fancy dress, even though it made me crave her even more than I already do.

"Thank you," she blushed, looking down and biting her bottom lip.

About a half hour into the date, things we're going great.

"I don't know," she told me, "It's pretty weird that we're the youngest ones here."

I laughed, looking around the restaurant. She was right, everyone was old enough to drink legally, we couldn't even pass twenty one.

She looked down on her phone to text someone. "Blagh," she sighed, "Shane's being an idiot!" she teased as she put her phone on the table. "I'll be right back, I have to use…ladys room?"

I nodded slowly, observing her phone while she walked away. I picked it up once she was clear from the view and read her text from Shane…or Shane Grey; more like the sexiest man alive 3. What's that about?

"Miley…make sure you hike up your dress a little bit more, I couldn't see your ass"  
"nooo , you look hot…but you could spice things up"  
"yes miley, SEX!"

I didn't understand her texts…they were weird. I couldn't tell if they were flirting or just kidding.

Before I knew it, her phone was vibraiting in my hand. A call. Jake Ryan.

His name had a heart next to it…I didn't know if it was THE Jake Ryan or just a joke, but I had to answer.

"Hello?" I asked forcefully.

"Hi, this is Jake Ryan, I got a call from Miley today,"

"Oh did you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." He laughed slightly, "Can I talk to her…I need to talk things out with her, things didn't end to greatly with us and I was thinking we could start getting together again. That's the reason she called…I think it was a great idea."

I hung up the phone and slammed it down where it was. I couldn't believe it, the same guy coming back to haunt me and steal my girl friend again.

Miley smiled while she walked back to the table. I guess the waiter brought our food but I wasn't paying attention.

"Mmm, this looks good!" she said happily. She looked down at the food then at her phone.

"Nate?" she said slowly.

I nodded at her slightly, leaning back in my chair. "Mhm."

"Did…did you go through my phone?"

I shook my head, lying slightly but that wasn't it. "Someone called…I just answered it."

She started to look mad. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why's it a big deal?" I asked.

"What if it was someone important, or my father!? What if it was him, he would have sent me home in a heartbeat just for the fact I was WITH a guy!"

"Well, good think it was your boy friend and NOT your dad!"

She paused for a second and grabbed her phone. "He's not my boy friend, Nate!"

"Really?" I asked, "Then why'd his name have a little heart next to it!?"

"B-b-because," she stuttered.

"Exactly, you're clearly interested in him. You're like everyone else who says they like me but really could care less about me."

Miley stood up, "I want to go back to the camp."

"Fine!" I nodded, throwing my napkin on the table.

We both left the restaurant, waiting for my car to come around. When the date first started, she was surprised it wasn't a limo like Shane had gotten. I'm not my brother, I don't' need to have some guy drive my date and I around while we go places.

-BACK AT CAMP-

I had already gotten back to my room, Miley was probably back at hers, Shane and Jason were nowhere to be seen, must have been out, probably with Mitchie

I waited and waited, an hour passed, then another, then another. It was about twelve when I finally heard someone come in.

"Where the hell were you!?" I asked as I saw Jason and Shane.

**A/N: Mhm , it's short …I know . I think I'm gonna make each chapter a little shorter unless MAD stuff is going down…because I can't go all over the place in every chapter .! I'm not on twitter anymore, so DON'T worry about that. Oh, and if you're on TeamJonas, you can add me and I'll give you previews of the nxt chapter, you can ask questions, and so on and so on. My account name is "taryoxo" so add me, pronto**** until next time, Taryn.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Nate," Jason said slowly, "I have no clue what's going on with everything, but I think Shane does, you two need to talk, right away. I'm going to sleep." With that, Jason just walked away into his room.

"Shane." I glared at him, giving him the "screw you" look.

Shane sat down on the coffee table, looking at me. "You made a mistake about Miley."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, going out with her was the mistake."

"No!" he shook his head, "She likes you. She bought a two thousand dollar dress for this first date which she thought was going to be perfect. I made a mistake, I called Jake…she used to have history with him."

"History, like, dating?" I asked.

"Mhm," Shane told me. "When Mikayla and Jake were hooking up, Miley was still with Jake. Who knew you two were connected like that?" he laughed slightly.

"Then why did Jake say they were getting back together?"

"He's an ass hole." He said with a simple response.

"…And what about the-" he cut me off.

"Heart next to his name? She never edited his name."

I couldn't believe the mistake I had made by acting that way towards Miley, I feel like the world's biggest idiot.

"Shane, I got to do something, I can't just leave it at this."

He shook his head at me, looking towards the door they left open. Miley was standing their, looking in. Her mascara and eye liner flooded her cheek bones, I felt terrible.

"Can…can I explain?" She asked with sniffles.

I nodded slowly, Shane left knowing we needed to be alone.

Miley explained everything to me. She had just found out that Jake cheated on her with Mikayla, someone she had issues with. Don't know why, I think it would be foolish to ask. Mitchie said that Shane could get back and then Jake saw it as an opportunity to say that to me.

"Do…do you think we could start over?" Miley asked, looking down and holding her wrist.

I nodded slowly with a smile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you though, I should have never talked that way to lady, especially while on a date."

Miley smiled at me. "Even though you just yelled at me, you seem more than perfect."

With that, I decided to kiss her. That kiss seemed like a life time.

**A/N. OKAY; so I lied about Wednesday. I got home early from school because I was sick from side effects from the swine flu vaccine. Hah, stuff like that always happens to me. And yes, it's short. BUT, that's because I don't like too many things to happen in one chapter; and it keeps you waiting(: Review with the word "moo" and I'll send you a preview of what will happen in the next chapter. I wonder who will read this message****! Till then, Taryn**


	12. Chapter 12

-Mitchies Point of View-

I heard a stumble trying to open the locked door. "Who is it!?" I called, pulling my blankets over my head.

"It's me!" Miley whispered. I looked out from under, seeing her looking in the window. I got up quickly, opening the door.

I gave her a fake "parental" look. "Where have you been, young lady!? It's passed three in the morning!"

Miley smiled, flopping on her bed. "Mitchie, I love this camp." She said with a happy sigh.

"You and Nate are together, I'm guessing?"

She nodded. "We were kissing all night; he's got something…different."

I tilted my head to the side. "Different?" I asked.

"No, special."

I laughed, "Okay Miley, let's go to sleep. It's late, we can talk in the morning."

Miley nodded, getting into her bed. I tried sleeping, but I was distracted by a little light in her bed and humming. I heard the sound of a pen writing non-stop, she was writing a song, a new song. She was an artist.

In the morning I got up, seeing Miley was passed out with her song book on the floor. As a writer myself, I knew that wasn't my territory…but I was curious.

"He Could Be The One" I read. I smiled, reading the lyrics. "He's got something special!" I repeated. It's about Nate!

I put the book back on the ground so Miley wouldn't know I read it.

"Miley," I shook her gently, "Miley! Get up, we have to go to class today!"

She moaned, shaking her head. "Why?" she asked.

"Because," I smiled, "We're performing 'Romeo and Juliet' in theater today, I'm Juliet…guess who is Romeo!"

Miley shot up from bed, almost pushing me down. "Oh my god, oh my god! Shane is, isn't he!"

I started jumping up and down, squealing with joy. Before I knew it, she was too. "I'm so excited, Miley, I'm so nervous, too!"

"Mitchie, don't be!" She told me, sitting her down on her messy bed. "It's just Shane, he's your friend. Pretend he's just…just your friend. Maybe he feels the same way about you."

"I don't know," I sighed, "Just get dressed and we'll go."

-

"Okay," Nate clapped his hands together. "Shane had to go to a meeting today, so I'm not only filling in for his classes, I'm also teaching mine. So, all of you please, please, please cooperate."

Miley laughed at him, probably imagining what would happen if they didn't until he gave her the "no-I'm-serious" look.

"Wait!" I called to Nate, "Shane and I we're supposed to rehears the death scene of Romeo and Juliet!"

Nate shrugged, "I'm filling in for Shane, so you'll be rehearsing with me."

I put my head on my hands, sighing, before standing up and getting in position.

"Mitchie," Nate called, referring to the script. "You're laying there, you've just taken the drink to make you sleep, you're only asleep for a few moments then I find you. You're laying breathless and I think your dead. You know what's after that, correct?"

"Yeah…the kiss." I murmured.

Nate got a strange look on his face. "Well, yes. But, I was talking about your lines, once I kill myself. I can't direct you if I'm dead."

Everyone laughed, and I felt a heat of embarrassment cover my whole body, head to toe. People were probably thinking I was waiting for the kiss with Nate, or they think I wanted it with Shane. My life.

-

I blanked out a bit, waiting for Nate to finish his lines. I can't even remember anything, except when he says something like, "And with this final kiss…" then he kisses me, then drinks some poison.

He finished saying his lines, Miley had told me to get out of it, she "didn't want to catch mono from kissing Nate" meaning she didn't want me kissing him. I couldn't get out of it.

He finished his lines, leaning in kissing me. He moved away, drinking the "poison" and laying on another table.

One. Two. Two and a half. I was counting to when I had to get up. I didn't want to. I wanted it to end here. Nate and I would be soulless and breathless. I wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of Miley, who told me not to do it.

"Eh-hem," Nate said from the table. If Nate wasn't so scary and professional, I would have stayed laying down like I was dead. People snickered at my foolishness, again.

"Enough from the peanut gallery," Nate told them.

I stood up, keeping my eyes squinted, almost shut. I said my lines, being more dramatic to make it seem like I was crying and had a reason to keep my eyes closed. I said my line, how I'll kiss his lips and see if one drop of poison is left. I glanced towards Miley, her arms were crossed and eyes were angry. I had to do something. I looked at a glass, the glass we used for the poison he drank, and tapped it onto the ground.

"Shit!" I screamed.

Nate leaned up, he rolled his eyes shaking his head. "I don't think Juliet would say that, but thanks for the advice."

Nate knew I did it on purpose. "Everyone you can leave the session early, Mitchie has some cleaning to do."

Everyone got up, and I saw Nate give Miley a look for her to go as well.

"Mitchie, I know we're friends, and you're friends with Miley, but honestly, you took upon the role of Juliet and you knew you'd have to kiss Romeo. I know it may be weird, but you have to be professional…I mean, honestly, you're going to have to kiss Shane when he gets back, that's gonna be weird too…"

I nodded slowly, "Mhm…" I sighed. I looked down, at the glass.

"Wait…you knew Shane would be Romeo, didn't you?"

I shook my head, "Look…look at the mess I mad, I should clean it."

"You wanted to kiss Shane!"

I shook my head again, "No, Nate…stop, stop saying it!"

"You, Mitchie, like Shane!"

"Please!" I begged, putting my hand over his mouth, "Please don't say a thing!"

Nate backed off, shaking his head. "I won't, don't worry. You're like my sister…who…likes my brother…which is kind of weird."

I playfully shoved his shoulder, "Nate, shut up!"

Nate nodded, "Fine, fine. Let's just go find Miley."

"She's probably at the cabin, writing." I laughed.

"Writing?" Nate asked, "She likes writing?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "She's really good." I heard a guitar playing as we reached my cabin. "Sh!" I whispered to Nick as we listened to Miley.

**Smooth-talking, So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie, He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name**

Nate was smiling, and I just nodded. "I know who it's about," I teased.

**He's got something special, He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special, He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one, He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one, He could be the one  
He could be the one...**

I stepped on a branch, making Miley stop. I pushed Nate away so Miley wouldn't know he was listening, she was already kind of mad.

"Mitchie…what are you doing?"

**[a/n]: Hi!(: I'm in love with this story. With. A. Passion. I can't stop thinking about what's next, but I'm so excited for you guys to find out what's going to happen later in the story, depending on how things go, it MAY just be the next chapter! It probably will be :D I'm going to start writing it right now. It may be up tonight! This one was along chapter, so I'm going to say three things that will happen next chapter so it'll MAKE ME write longer.**

**First is, Miley says no. Second, Nate says no. And, third, Hannah comes back. **

**READ**** IF I DON'T GET 35 REVIEWS, I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**ALSO. I HAVE A NEW EMAIL&AIM AND A TUMBLR. if you would like to talk to me, about any of my stories, give** **suggestions AIM or EMAIL "thatkidtaryn" or go to my tumblr, which is "thatkidtaryn" the same as my penname. **


	13. Chapter 13

-Miley's point of View-

I sat on my bed, packing one of my small bags. Even though I just go here, my dad forgot about a charity event Hannah will be performing at, and canceling at a charity event would be SO bad for anyone. So, my dad is getting me from camp in about an hour so we can go to L.A and Hannah can perform, I was so excited. I knew my dad would cave.

I heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

It was Nate, and of course I nodded my head for him to come in.

"So, Miley," he smiled.

"So, Nate," I laughed, sitting on and motioning for him to sit, too.

He sat down, not noticing my bag. "My brothers and I are performing in L.A for a charity thing, Mitchie is coming, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

I smiled slightly, before frowning. "I can't," I told him, picking up my bag. "My dad needs to take me to a family thing so I'm leaving in a bit…"

"Oh," Nate shrugged, sounds cool.

I really wanted to hang out with Nate, so I said something stupid. "But, it's in L.A…maybe I can meet up with you? I'll be their till Friday."

Today was Tuesday, and I was only performing tomorrow. I'd have Thursday and Friday with him.

"Sounds good," Nate smiled before leaning in and kissing me.

I put my arms around his neck, his hands around my back. He laid me down on the bed, still kissing me and hovering over me. I liked it, then I started thinking about last time I was like this with a guy. It brought me back to the time at the party when I was with a stranger.

Nate started kissing my neck, and I started getting nervous. I pushed him off of me, sliding out from under him and standing up. "No," I told him with a shaky voice.

"Miles," he said slowly, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "Nate, I gotta pack…my dad will be here any minuet, and I can't get caught with a guy." I lied.

He nodded, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah…I'll just call you when I get to L.A alright?"

"Okay, have a safe flight," he left. I knew he was curious, that's why he didn't kiss me goodbye…I think.

-Wednesday, in L.A-

"Lola," I said as Hannah. "I think I'm gonna sing a new song, you have to hear it first."

Lily nodded her head, "Sure, Han."

I started singing my new song, the one I wrote when I came back from Nate's room and Mitchie yelled at me for being late.

"He could be the one," I sang as I finished the song.

"SING IT!" Lily yelled, "I think someone just got a new hit single!"

We left my dressing room, talking about the song. She asked questions about it. Like, who wrote it, when did I write it, then who was it about.

"Promise not to tell, not even Oliver, and don't even mention it in front of my dad."

"Promise!"

I heard footsteps coming from behind, and talking. Sounded familiar, I didn't know who exactly…but I kept walking.

"Nate Grey!" I told her.

"What about me?" I heard him say.

I turned around, seeing Nate, his brothers, and Mitchie.

"I knew it was you!" I said quickly, "I was just telling my friend how I though I saw you."

He nodded slowly, laughing slightly. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Hannah." He said hugging me, then his brothers.

"Lola, this is Nate, Shane , Jason and M…" Crap, I almost said Mitchies name. Hannah Doesn't know Mitchie… "And, I have no clue who she is," I laughed slightly.

"I'm Mitchie," She said, laughing.

"Nice to meet you," The three boys told Lola, who was star struck.

I could already see Shane eyeing both me and Lilly; I shook my head in disapproval. So, maybe I did look super hot. I was wearing black tight leggings, hot pink tank top and a white belt…but I knew Mitchie was into him.

We started talking about how everything was going, new projects and everything. They asked why I canceled my tour for the summer.

"Oh," I sighed, "It's kind of embarrassing, but you know how things are…you get in trouble for a little thing and your manager calls off the tour."

"Yeah, that was our story last year," Shane said slowly, sighing.

"Don't you mean your story?" Jason asked, laughing.

Shane punched Jason in the stomach slightly. "Yeah, but you weren't sent to Camp Rock."

Mitchie then hit Shane in the stomach, "But then you wouldn't be friends with me."

"I know," Shane smiled, sighing happily.

I took this as a perfect opportunity to get Shane and Mitchie to think more of each other, even though I knew Mitchie thought the world of him.

"So," I smiled, "How long have you two been going out?"

Nate laughed, he laughed hard looking at both Mitchie and Shane.

"No…" Shane said slowly, "We…we aren't together," he said slowly.

I was about to say something, but then I heard "Hannah Montana to the stage" over the intercom.

"Well, I gotta go!" I said as I grabbed Lilys hand running towards the stage door.

"Hannah!" Lily screamed as I dragged her.

"WHAT!?"

She held my hand and stopped me from running. "Shane is single?"

I shook my head. "No, he's going to date Mitchie, don't think about it!"

"Hannah Montana! Get here, NOW!"

"Lola, just watch me and then we'll talk after I perform okay?"

-During the Performance-

After I preformed "This is the Good Life" I decided to sing my new song.

"Okay, okay," I spoke into the mic, "This is a new song, I just wrote for someone really special. It's called 'He Could Be The One'."

I started singing the words, all of them even though it sounded like some bubble gum pop song, it really meant a lot to me. The crowd loved the song, or they just loved the fact I was famous and in their presence, but I don't mind.

I finished the song, proud that everyone liked it. I looked to the side of the stage, about to run off and I saw Nate, Jason, and Mitchie looking at me.

I was so happy, that I screamed, "Good night everybody!" and ran off the stage.

The crowd cheered, and I stood over near the three of them. "So, what'd you think?"

Nate and Mitchie just stared at me. No emotion at all.

"Some...something wrong?"

Nate walked away shaking his head.

I looked towards Mitchie and Jason. "What...what'd I do?"

"It's just...his girlfriend. She was singing that song yesterday, he though she wrote it about him."

Shit.

"Wh...why did he think that?" I asked, with my voice getting cracky.

"I read her note book, I shouldn't have but I did, she was writing it and then singing it and maybe it was just a mistake."

She walked away before I could say something, Jason followed. Nate was going to think I was a liar, I couldn't do anything to stop it either. He's going to hate me.

I ran to my dressing room, trying to hold my tears. I slammed open the door, pulling of my wig.

"Lilly, he heard the song. He's going to think i'm lying, and that....the song wasn't for him and it's..." I looked.

"Miley?"

"SHANE?!"

Lily and him...they had to hook up. I hate her. I can't believe her. She had sex with my boyfriends brother, who now knows my biggest secret.

"You're Hannah Montana?" he started putting his shirt back on, which was the only thing that was off, at the moment.

I started crying some more. "Shane, please don't tell anyone. Not anyone, not Nate, not anyone!"

"Miley...calm down." He told me, putting his arm on me.

"No!" I cried. "Everything is ruined, everything! You know I'm Hannah, Nate's gonna think I lied about writing that song, it's all over!"

Lilly was about to say something, but my phone started glowing.

"It's Nate!!" I yelled, shaking my head. "I can't do it, I can't talk to him!"

Shane clicked the phone on and put it up to my ear.

"Hel-hello?" I said slowly.

"Miley..." Nate said slowly. "Tell me the truth, I heard you singing a song last night...did you write it for me?"

I sighed, nodding my head even know I know he couldn't see me. "Yes."

The line went dead.

**[a/n] AHHH I KNOW I SAID IT LAST TIME BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY SOOOO MUCH! It's a legit. obsession. I had to get it up today, I just had too ! I'm gonna be honest. I've had about half of this already written since I last updates, it's just I JUST got a new lap top and I didn't ever transfer it like the lazy bum i am. sorry. But, it's up now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. the more reviews the faster I will update. I'm totally gonna do this. READ MY NEW STORY! Twenty Ten, it's pretty good. (honestly, it's kindof like my life in celebrity form…only not completely. A lot of it is made up, but some of it is really my life. Like, the relationship Miley and Nick have for each other is the SAME relationship I have with the kid I used to like…you'll find out why in the story.(: but the whole dead parents thing is THANKFULLY not my life. and, my friends and I don't go to maine every year, we stay home and watch scary movies. It's a cute story, really realistic. No fame no nothing. Maybe I will put a little bit of fame in it, who knows? (: I'm just really excited to be writing again. I'm gonna start using tumblr.**

**.**

**even though one person is following me (: hah . alright, i'm gonna go now. 3 love bye. **


	14. Chapter 14

**[a/n] hey guys, i'm writing, this isn't some lame authors note only. i just want to say something. i'm like crying right now. i'm okay , everything is fine, but i'm watching the haiti relief show and it's just crazy. i'm sure you've all heard of it, the earth quake that's taken about 500,000 lives. they're showing how their is a fifteen year old girl whose been buried alive. she's saved but the things she went to. they said that she heard people **dying **under where she was buried. she's fifteen, i'm fourteen and it's crazy to think that something like that happened to SO many people my age, even younger. i'm crying just thinking about it. what you can do to help is call 1-877-99-HAITI or log onto . you can also text "GIVE" to 50555 . this will take $10 dollars from your phone bill and give it to Haiti. This is for U.S only, so if you're out of the country you can log on or call the number above. please call! and, this is going to sound bad, after i said all of this stuff, but robert pattison looks so ugly with a beard, js. **

**kso. i wrote that friday, but that does NOT mean you should ignore it , really. i'm probably gonna ilke…have another author note at the end of it. it'll be important. so , read it . 3 **

I spent the two days I was supposed to spend with Nate crying in my room. No one knew why. Shane knew, Lily knew, but no one I wanted to talk to knew. I knew if i had a mother, she would understand. But, I don't. This is something I'd tell my mom about, occasionally i'll ask my dad about things like this, but I couldn't. He couldn't know I started with someone, especially Nate.

See, my dad never liked him. He hated him, actually. Along time back, or six months, their was that rumor about Hannah and Nate dating. I've mentioned it before. Nothing new. When he was asked if he was tapping _that, _that being me, he responded with a "I usually like to keep my personal life personal, but, _ay_!"

My dad was furious. More than furious, he was pissed. My dad always got mad when a rumor started about Hannah, and when Nate said we were having sex it set him off. He was on the phone with Nate's manager, his father, as soon as he heard the press release. I found it funny. Mr. Grey didn't know about that statement until my daddy started yelling saying how his son needs to cut the shit and stay away from me. I love my dad, and all the things he's done for me. I just wish he never would have sent me to camp in the first place.

Mitchie walked into my cabin, we haven't spoken since before the incident.

"Miley…" she said slowly, sitting on the bed I was curled into. "Why did Hannah sing your song?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't. I didn't want to lie to her, but she couldn't know who I really am. I wish I could just go back and never sing the song, if I didn't sing that song, Nate wouldn't think i'm lying to him, which is crazy because i'm not!

"I can't believe you Miley!"

I know this shouldn't seem like a big deal, them thinking I wrote a song but then Hannah Montana sang it, but it was. They thought I stole it. An artist using another artists' song without permission is like stealing money from a homeless person.

Worse, because if the "artist" who didn't really write the song took the song as their own, published it, and never gave rights to the real artist, it WOULD be stealing money. Money that didn't belong.

Camp Rock had rules about this, stealing peoples music, i'm just glad Nate didn't say anything. He hasn't.

He hasn't talked to anyone about it, at all.

Shane said if I ever came up in topic, Nate would ignore it or yell at Shane asking why he'd stick up for me. It's because Shane understands me. Shane was the only one I could talk to. He was coming over later for me to talk too, I never noticed it, but he was a lot like me.

We have already talked about a lot, mostly my Hannah secret, but he let me in on a lot himself. He's a womanizer, he knows it, but he doesn't like it. It's not like he's gay and trying to hide it, it's because he's been heart broken before, and thinks if he sleeps around, one day, everything will be better some how.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled, knowing it was Shane.

He sat down on the bottom of my bed, looking at me. "How are you today?"

"Miserable. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Do what?" he asked me, tilting his head to the left. "What don't you want to do?"

I hit my hands down on the mattress, shrugging. "Staying in bed crying, having a roommate who won't talk about anything other than what happened the other night, having everyone hate me who is here."

Shane shook his head, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Not everyone hates you."

"Mitchie told everyone how I _stole _Hannah's song," I told him, "They all hate me."

Shane sighed, looking side to side. "Let's get out of here."

"What?" I asked, laughing."And do what?"

"Everyone hates me here, too…at least they'd hate me if they knew who I really am." Shane explained, "Let's go some where people won't hate us, or at least wont try to hate us."

"You're Shane Grey, you'll get noticed."

Shane shook his head getting up. "Just get dressed, i'll be waiting outside."

I did what he said. I threw on a pair of green army shorts, a salmon tank top and a my flip-flops.

I stood next to Shane and he put his arm around me. We walked out of the camp and go into his four by four.

"Where we going?" I asked, turning the radio down.

He just shrugged, "I don't know, the beach?"

"Cool…" I sighed.

Once we got their, no one was their. Just us two. A place to talk, nothing else. No one to bother us, no one to hate us, no one to take pictures and ask who I am. Just us.

"Why are you at camp?"

He asked me as we walked down on the sand.

"It's along story…" I sat down, he sat next to me. "I just got in trouble, my dad sent me here and canceled tour."

Shane rolled his eyes. He knew it was bull. "What really happened? How'd you get in trouble?"

"You know the girl you hooked up with? Lola…or Lilly?" I asked and he nodded. "Me, her, and our friend Oliver went to a party. I had a couple to many drinks, and passed out. I woke up…"

"Miley," Joe sighed, laying back on the sand. "You can trust me, anything you tell me won't be repeated. It'll be okay."

"…I woke up next to this boy I didn't know. I was hangover, but I thought I remembered everything from the night before. I didn't. I found out he…" I started choking on my own words. I've never opened up to anyone like this before, and I didn't know how to tell him either.

"You…you were raped." Shane said slowly and quietly.

I nodded, I nodded slower than his words came out. "I was raped."

"Why'd you get sent here for being…that?" He asked. He obviously didn't want to say "rape" or "raped" which I respected.

I started to cry silently. I wasn't wailing, tears were just falling, no sniffles. "My dad doesn't know, he just saw a picture of me with a guy half naked,"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

I started to cry heavier. "Shane…" I cried, leaning my head on his chest. "I don't know, I didn't know what to do, or what to say…I just kept it to myself. I was too ashamed!"

He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. He didn't mind that I was getting his shirt wet with tears.

"I was so scared, Shane. I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know if I got pregnant, I didn't know if he used protection, I didn't know if I got a STD, I didn't know anything. I still don't get it. Why would anyone do that?"

"People are stupid, they don't think before they do stuff. Well, that, or they're sick people who don't care what they do."

I shook my head. "I still remember it, the taste of th e beer, the smell of a person on top of me, the touch of their rough hands touching my body. I'm still so scared."

Shane didn't know what to do, which made me feel terrible. I just threw all of this presure on him, and now he doesn't know what to say. I probably scared him and after this he'll never talk to me again and he'll have to go to councling because I told him so much and he has to keep it to himself.

"Don't worry," Shane said softly. His voice was so comforting, it made me stop crying for a mid second. "I'm here. I don't care about anything that'll go on between you and my brother or you and everyone else. I'll be here."

"But...what about when camp's over?" I asked.

"You have my number, just give me a call and I'll make the next flight out to wherever you live."

"Malibu." I said, "I live in Malibu. But, I might be moving to L.A soon..."

"Malibu and L.A are the easiest places to get too nowadays. Even if you just need to talk, I'll get on the next plane and help you."

I hugged him, burrying my face deep in his chest. He was a good person, an amazing person.

"I'm cold..." I said slowly.

"Well, you have two options. One, we go back to camp and you stay in your bunk all day keeping nice and warm. Two, I have a few sweatshirts in the back seat of my truck, I'll get you one."

I didn't want to go back to camp, I know that for a fact. Shane did too, just with the look I gave him, he knew what I wanted to do.

"I'll be right back," he promised as he walked back to the truck.

The beach was beautiful, amazing, perfect in every way. I loved the smell of the sea salt, the way sand feels if you mesh it between your toes and fingers. It's amazing. I wanted to stay here forever.

Shane came back with two blankets, a sweat shirt and some coffee.

"Planned?" I asked, laughing.

He shrugged, "I knew I needed to get you out of your cabin, I knew this would be a good place to go, I came here a lot last year."

"With other girls?" I asked.

"You're the first girl I've ever taken here."

I smiled slightly, figuring it was a complement and sat on the blanket.

"What kindof coffee?"

"Regualr." He told me, "No sugar or cream or milk, you don't mind, right?"

"Not at all, sounds perfect!"

I felt something cold hit my feet and I sat straight up.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What, what?!" Shane asked as he sat up, too.

We both looked around, it was dark out, high tide was coming in high, and it was freezing cold.

"SHIT!" he repeated. "Miley," he said fourcfully looking at his phone, which was almos dying and had absolutley no service, "It's almost one!"

"In the morning?!"

"No, it's just this dark and cold in the middle of the summer."

I got up, running to his car. He followed, screaming things like how he'd be in trouble.

"I have three missed calls from camp, two from Nate, six from Mitchie, and one from Jason!"

"Ugh! Are we in trouble?!" I asked, sitting in his truck.

Shane shook his head, "Oh, nahh!" He said slowly, putting the keys in the egnition. Turned once, turned twice, turned three times. He started to look paniced.

"Shane, whats wrong?!" I asked, hitting his arm.

"Miley, nothing, it's fine!"

He kept turning the keys over and over, hearing a vroom, but no vroom-vrum.

"IT WONT START!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

"Just wait!"

"SHANE, make it start! Please, please, please make it start!"

Shane shook his head. "It won't, it won't start!"

I heard his phone vibrate, meaning it's going to die soon.

"Tell someone to come get us right now!" I demanded.

He listened and texted someone quickly. I didn't know who, I didn't care who. I just heard the "sent" noise, about thirty seconds later it died. I'm thanking God that he was a fast texter.

"Miley, I'm so sorry about this...I don't even know what happened with the engine."

I shook my head, not saying anything, just falling asleep on his arm.

Flashing lights woke me up. A bright light on the lid of my eyes. The car clock said it was three thirty. We've been out since noon.

"Miles, come on," Shane said, lifting my head off his shoulder. "You'll go with him, I'm staying here for a tow-truck."

I squinted my eyes to see who the _him _was, and obviously it would be Nate. I started shaking my head, "Shane, no, I can't go with him."

Shane nodded back at my head shaking, "No, you **have** to go with him."

"Why?" I complained, "He's just gonna ignore me and yell and I don't want too!"

"He'll just ignore you, he won't yell, besides I think someones with him."

I looked to the passenger seat of his car, it was a sillouet of a girl. Probably Mitchie, but maybe not, her hair was too big.

"Fine!" I sighed.

I got out of the car, carying the blanket and still wearing Shane's over sized "Yankees" sweatshirt. I felt like I was going into a movie scene from _Mean Girls_, I was Cady Harron, and for some reason, Nate was Regina George.

_Get in, loser, we're going shopping_ was all that I could think of in my head for a reason. Even though i knew he wasn't going to say that, I knew it would be uncomfortable for me.

I got into the back seat of the car, Nate was talking to Shane and I kindof ignored the girl.

"Miley Stewart!?" she asked, with a high pitched voice. A voice I could always remember. Her dimples were huge, almost bigger than her eyes and hair.

"Mikayla." I said shortley, praying it wasn't her, even though I knew it was.

"I can't believe it's you! You're at Camp Rock now?!"

I nodded slowly, "Yup...what are you doing here?"

"Nate called," she said shrugging, "Said something was wrong and wanted to talk." She giggled.

"I bet you didn't do much talking." I said under my breath, but I knew she'd hear it.

She simply said "Shh, don't let anyone find out."

I offically feel like a peice of shit. She and Nate were hooking up while I was crying on Shane's shoulder. For all I know Nate didn't even like me and was only trying to have sex, even though everyone told me he isn't. I hate this, I hate this so much.

Nate got into the car, looking back at me. I was laying down, buckled up of course, but I was laying down.

"Miley," he said, "You know Mikayla, right? You were connected threw, what's his name again? Oh, Jake Ryan?"

Mikayla nodded her head. "Yes! I remember the day she came to set to see me and Jake, it was pretty fun! Then Hannah Montana and her weird friend Lang locked me out of my own movie."

"Lola." I told her, "Her name is Lola."

Nate laughed, "So, not only do you know Hannah's unpublished songs, you also know her bestfriends name?"

"That's real cute, Nate, real cute." I said dryly. "Not only do you get mad at me, but you call your ex girlfriend who cheated on you to come and make it all better?"

Nate rolled his eyes, blasting music and rolling down the windows as we drove off. Shit.

"Nate," I said over the music, "I'm trying to sleep!"

Nate shrugged, "So?" he asked, lowering the music. "Maybe if you and Shane weren't together all night, alone, on the beach, the car would have worked and you could be sleeping in your bed."

Mikayla could feel the tension, she felt awkward, very awkward, and took out her cell phone to make it seem she wasn't their. I couldn't blame her, I do the same things in these situations. When two people are fighting, must be a girl thing.

"What do you think we did?!" I asked, sitting up, "You think we _hooked up_ like you and Mikayla did all night?"

"I...Mi...Yeah, yeah I do think you two hooked up all night."

"Well, we didn't. I spent most of it crying on his shoulder and sleeping. Glad you know? Okay, good. Now don't talk to me unless you have something charming or intellegent to say to me, which I doubt you do."

**[a/n] AHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOVE THIS STORY! i've been writing it for about a week...it's eight pages long, well nine if you count how the authors not is going to be the ninth. SO, I know I said I was watching the Haiti thing when I wrote this, but that was only about the first page that I was watching and writing at the same time. I think I'm going to write all week and post on Fridays or Saturdays. Friday nights or Saturday afternoons. This is the longest post I have EVER writen, so be happy (:**

**I'm not going to update unless I get ****50 REVIEWS****!!! I'm at like, 45, so I don't think 5 more is a BFD. **

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER. DO NOT BE A SILENT READER. I swear, I hate that SO much, it takes like, two seconds to review and honestly, it makes me feel happy and stuff, it lets me know people read. And, don't tell me that you can track your raitings, because I know I can. But, the raitings don't tell me if you like it our not. ONLY YOU CAN. **

**If you like something, tell me what do you like, if you don't like something tell me. I'll change it, maybe change the plot around a little. I don't know if I want to turn this into a "Miley goes on tour with Connect Three" kindof thing, that's what my "Miley Montana" story is for. Which, I think I'm going to keep writing.**

**PLEASE go on my tumblr. It's the same as my pen name, "thatkidtaryn" go here:**

**.**** if the link isn't working just put "thatkidtaryn." infront of "tumblr" when you go on. **

**So, what do you think of Mikayla showing up? Maybe she'll have a bigger part than what I have her here for now. Or, maybe she'll just come and go? **

**I know this story is a little mature, the whole _rape_ concept and stuff. If it offends you, I'm sorry. I don't know what it's really like, I've just got an idea of what it's like, how scary it could be, and how someone could feel after. Besides, I watch Degrassi, I get alot of research from that. **

**I also know my author notes are long, sorry, I have alot to say, and I know not alot of people go on tumblr, so maybe if people go on tumblr i won't have to write these long ass author notes ;)**

**Okay, I'm off. i'm gonna write more, who knows how long the next one will take ? (: I think I'll be writing all day, my wifi only works in certain parts of my house and my bedroom is no longer one of them :| Since i like my room, i'll be in here all day, writing. **

**kay, love you! 3 Taryn.**


	15. Chapter 15

I spent another day crying. Nate isn't talking to Shane now either. Mitchie is having a hard time not talking to me, so she's filling me in on everything.

"Nate and Shane don't talk a lot, actually, they don't talk at all."

"Great," I dragged out.

Mitchie though it would be good if she continued:

"Once you came home, and Mikayla left, they were fighting real bad. The first thing Nate said was _'How could you, how could you do that again?! First Mikayla, now Miley?!'_"

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, leaning up, "Shane and Mikayla hooked up?!"

Mitchie nodded. "Does it surprise you?" She sighed, sitting down next to me. "It was before Nate found out about Jake Ryan, at an after party. The world tour this fall just ended and we had a huge party, with celebrities and friends, no media whatsoever. Nate was with me and one of my friends. Mikayla and Shane were somewhere getting drunk together. We didn't think much about it. Mikayla and Shane were always friends before Nate dated her. They would always get drunk at events like that, everyone did, even I'm guilty of it. But, anyways, we went looking for something in one of the hotel rooms. My camera or phone, it wasn't in my room then I remembered I was with Shane earlier. We went to the Suite that was linked with Nates and we heard '_Uh-Oh, Shane, uh, more!' _in a high voice and went to find out who it was."

"Mikayla," I said sadly. "But Shane seems so Nice…like he would never do that."

"Start to learn Shane like three things, music, family and friends, and sex. Mikayla was easy sex for him. I don't blame him, if Mikayla was easy money, Jason probably would have picked her up too."

I rolled my eyes, sadly I knew today would be the day I had to get out of camp and face everyone.

-later-

I was in some hip-hop class, I danced pretty amazingly. I loved dancing, it was my get away for the day. It was until I heard Mitchie.

"Miley!" She yelled running threw the camp. I looked outside of the cabin, then to the instructor, then ran out. I'd probably end up getting kicked out if I do this anymore.

"Oh, Miley come with me!" Mitchie grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the lake. She was running fast, I was tripping all over the place.

"Look!" She demanded. I couldn't see anything except a bunch of people in a circle.

"What the fuck, man?!" I heard Nate yell.

_Shit, _I thought to myself. I ran threw the crows seeing Nate and Shane pushing each other.

"Stop!" I told them, grabbing on Nates shirt.

"Stay out of this!" he warned, grabbing away from me.

"You say I act rude to girls!" Shane yelled, "Look how you just treated her!"

Nate pushed harder on Shane. "Yeah, I pulled from her. At least I didn't have sex with her and give her nothing else!"

Everyone was watching the fight like it were pay-per view. It was pissing me off. "Guys, just stop!" I begged.

They ignored me.

"Sex, with Miley?!" Shane snapped, as if it would be a bad thing. "I'm not a douche, she's not a slut I'd never!"

"Doubt that…" Nate said under his breath.

I shook my head, "Doubt what?!"

"That you're not a slut!"

Shane snapped, hitting Nate right in the face. The two went at it more than I've ever seen two people fight before. They were on the ground, punching each other, kicking each other off of them trying to get the best punching angle.

No one was doing anything. I was just about crying over a bunch of different things. I needed to do something.

I pushed Nate, who was on Shane at this point on the ground. "Stop it!" I cried. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

They were both bloody, I wanted to know where Jason was at a time like this. They got up, dusted sand off themselves and looked at me like they thought i had more to say. I had nothing to say. I looked down at them shaking my head. "Look at you two!"

They both gave each other a glance, then looked back to me.

"No," I told them as they ran off crying. I went straight into my cabin, under the covers, curled into a ball and cried.

"You're idiots!" I heard Mitchie scream as she was stomping away from the lake.

"Mitchie, wait!" Nate called, obviously chasing after her.

"No!" She said more quietly, "Listen to me, you've been fucking shit up a lot lately, maybe you should leave for a little. Camp has been running for about two weeks and theirs still nine more weeks left, sixty three days, you need a break or it won't get better."

**[A/N] M'kay. Shortest chapter ever ? I think so. Uber sorry it's late. I had winter ball Friday, woke up sick Saturday and I've been resting ever sence...actually I just got a better idea. I think I'm gonna keep little author notes like these..if they ever come up. They really shouldn't happen alot, but if they do, hey why the hell not?**

"I should leave?!" Nate asked, his voice getting louder. "Why should I leave and not the slut?!"

I had enough of it, I jumped out of my bed slammed open the cabin door and looked down at Nate and Mitchie. Nate crossed his arms giving a look that came off to me as I'm-a-douche-you-must-hate-me. I shook my head at him.

"What did you call me?" I asked, he got closer to me. I wasn't scared.

"I called you a **slut**. A little skanky, whorey, **slut.**"

I walked closer to him. He looked at me up and down.

"A slut, huh?!" I asked pushing him slightly. "Wanna know how this _slut _lost her virginity? After getting a roofie slipped into her drink. Thats right, Nate, I was raped. The one god damn time I **ever** had sex was with someone I don't even know! So, call me a slut, I'm already broken!"

I walked away from him, going over to find Shane. I was going to do something crazy, I just knew it. I had so much rage inside of me, I just ignored Nate who was calling _Wait, Miley! _to me. I didn't care.

Shane was in his cabin cleaning up, I slammed on the door.

"Miley," Shane said slowly and I already entered. I walked up to his dresser and grabbed the keys to his car. He just looked at me.

"You coming, or what?" I asked before I ran out. He was obviously coming.

He grabbed the keys from my hand and I jumped for them like an idiot.

"I know exactly where we're going." he smirked slightly and raced me to the car.

This better be good or I'm gonna kill him.

**[A/N] Haha, okay. That's MUCH better than I originally planned. Actually...I originally planned this...but then I was like, frig where do I go from here? Then I realized WHERE to go xD M'kay, so, what'd you think of the chapter ? Like it even though it was short ? Well...maybe it wasn't short...just short to me. I don't know. I have NO clue. How about we get up to 80 reviews till the next chapter. ? thats just ten, so HONESTLY you have to STOP being a silent reader. Don't be a pansy ass and COMMENT. the next chapter will be EPIC. **

**I HAVE AN IDEA. how about you comments saying what you think will happen. I KNOW WHATS GONNA MANLIY HAPPEN, but I doubt you guys do ;D**

**kay , get me 80 reviews I'll get the next chapter up. 3 bye !**


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are we?" I asked Shane as we drove up to a cabin up high in the woods. There were cars parked outside, some people smoking on one of the houses balconies.

"My friend Chris lives here…come here to _escape _if you know what I mean."

I smiled slightly, getting out of the car. "You sure I can be here?" I asked, "I'm sixteen."

Shane shrugged, "You've been to parties before, this isn't even considered a party."

I couldn't disagree with him. I have this strange relationship with Shane, really. He's like my brother, but sometimes he just seems so sexy. The rough beard he had, his short hair, the way he whispered somethings and emphasized others…not only that but the way he punched Nate today when he called me a _slut. _I know I seemed mad, but honestly, every girl in America thought he was walking sex, why couldn't think that and still consider him like my brother?

We walked into the cabin. Not like the camp cabins with two beds, a mirror, and screens for wall, but a legitimate cabin. It was new, classy, and the place where I could feel like home.

"Shane!" A voice yelled, I looked seeing a boy about Shane's age, black hair, sort of spiked. He was tan and had brown eyes. Italian.

Shane laughed, "David!"

**[a.n] yes as in david henrie. i needed people xD hes hot, so who cares?**

They did a little knuckle touch and hand shake and started chatting about how long it's been since Shane came down to see everyone.

"Stop drinking, or something?" David asked, laughing.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Nah, just had to stop for a bit. My parents were all on me, saying I have to _be a better role model _or something."

David rolled his eyes, "And, who is this?"

"I'm Miley," I said smiling, I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

"Oh, no, no, no!" David said hugging me, "The misses get a hug!"

I laughed, returning the hug.

"So," David smiled. He left his arm around my shoulder and drank beer with another. "You two want a cold one?"

"A cold one?" I asked, tilting my head.

Shane and David both laughed at me. "Yeah," Shane said slowly, getting tree bottles of Bud Light. "A cold one, people call it that." He handed David and I the beers. I accepted it.

I didn't think about not taking to beer, all I knew is Shane did good. I needed a few drinks, I haven't drank since the party and I wanted to forget about it. After a few more drinks, I started forgetting about most things. Then, finally after one more drink, I was done. I didn't remember a thing, last thing I remember was someone putting me and bed and I was fighting them off.

I woke up with my head throbbing. "Ah, shit." I said feeling my hangover. I leaned up on my shoulders looking to my right.

"SHANE!" I yelled seeing him next to me in the bed.

He shot up shaking his head, "Miley, what?!"

"Shane! How could you let this happen?! We had sex!? Shane, you know everything I've been threw and then you like, this is like rape Shane!"

Shane started laughing, shaking his head.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny…at all!"

"Miley, calm down!" Shane sighed, "We didn't have sex. We slept in the same bed, I didn't want anyone else to come in. Don't worry. It's not like someone would do that here, this place is safe and rape free...I just wanted you safe."

"Ohh," I said slowly, "I'm so sorry for excpecting that. I just thought because..."

"Because I had sex with Mikayla and your friend means I'd have sex with you even if you were drunk?"

I thought about how bad that sounded. "Yeah..." I said slowly, "That sounds bad though."

"I think it's time you and I talk, talking about what you know about me."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah...why'd you sleep with all of them?"

"Well, two reasons. I mean no offence with any of this...but it's all true." Shane warned. "One, they were easy. Let's be honest, they weren't saying no. They wanted to have sex with me, it's usually always their idea...I just go along with it. Two, I don't care about them."

Shane really does care about me. "You care about me, which is why you didn't try to hookup with me."

"Exactly." Shane nodded. "Same thing with Mitchie, I care about her way to much to hurt her...sometimes I think she thinks that I have sex with girls and not with her because I don't like her. I feel bad, cause it's not the case...it's so far from the truth."

I smiled at him, laughing slightly.

"You care for me like a sister, right?

He nodded. "Yeah, of course!"

"Do you care for Mitchie like that?"

"I...I don't know." Shane shrugged. "She's great, she's beautiful, she's my bestfriend, she's a lot to me..."

"You love her." I told Shane.

"What...love her?" He asked, shaking his head. "I don't know...maybe. Maybe I do...i've known her for a year, I talk to her everyday, she's the only girl I've really flown to see when I couldn't see her."

"You love her." I repeated.

Shane smiled, nodding. "Okay, I do..but you can't tell her!"

"Fine," I sighed, "Even though she would love it!"

Shane just blushed, looking down. "Come on, let's get out of here."

-back at camp-

I walked back into the gates of camp with Shane. After all the rumours about me going around, I was just over it all.

"Shane," I sighed, pulling him by the arm. "If anyone asks what happened, or if they ask if we did anything, don't say we didn't do anything."

"You want Nate to think we had sex?!" he asked.

"Oh, no! Obviously not. I just don't want people to start saying shit. I don't want them saying _If you didn't do this, you did this, right?_ I'm just over the shit from people who know my name and I don't know theirs."

Shane nodded, "Okay, that's fine. I won't tell anyone, not even Nate..."

"Wait," I paused, "Where has Jason been?" I asked.

"He's been with his fiance."

I smiled. "He's getting married?!"

"Yes, but no one knows, keep it a secret!"

"No one?"

Shane shrugged. "Well, my family does, her family does, Mitchie does and a few other people...but no one else. So, secret!"

I laughed, "Okay, okay!" I started running back to my cabin, some people were watching, I didn't care. "Oh, Shane!" I yelled, "Thanks...for last night!"

He smiled, giving me a thumbs up. I continued running to my cabin.

"Mitchie, you will not believe where I was."

"Tell me, Miley, where were you?"

It wasn't Mitchie. "Wh...why are you here?"

**[A/N] Mwhahahah. Cliff hanger ending much ? 3 Who came ? And, how many of you were excpecting Miley and Shane to hook up ? A lot of you, I'm not that too obvious. :D i'm happy with this chapter. I'm more happy with all the reviews. Like, they made me smile so much 3 i THINK i'm gonna try my best to update again by tomorrow night, because I love you so much :D **

**I really am happy with all the readers. really. I must say, when you reply, don't be afraid to swear! I do NOT mind, if it's for your own personal choice, then okay...i get it. but if their are people who are scared to swear, then don't be scared ! i say fuck like it's nothing. lmfao. saying "ass" and "slut" are a'okay with you. **

**just saying; i'm watching the kardashians right now. 3 i love it. scotts a douche, just saying. i'm gonna go write in my tumblr blog , i wanna talk about some crazy shit with you guys. xD i think you should read it , and then comment that 3 **

**OKAY. So, i'm gonna say get me 90 reviews or more. i'll be happy. and , if you do I'll update tomorrow. I don't care how long i have to stay up to update and write, i'll update if I get 90 reviews. that really isn't that much, so i'm giving you a break. and, just because I get the 90 reviews doesn't mean you can NOT review, i'll get furious. **

**all of you _silent readers_ stop being silent!! i have no idea what would stop you from saying "i love it, update more!" or something simple like that. it takes less than one minuet, and then if you write something legit it takes MAYBE two minuets, it depends how legit you are. I just want to know of all the people reading, you're the reason i'm writing. I'm not making a prophet off of this, i'm not really doing anything to benifit myself off of this. i'm doing this so all of you have something to look forward to next time you go on the computer, i dunno, i just like how people appreciate this i guess. who knows, maybe because these fanfictions i'll major in college or writing, i kinda doubt that, but who knows...:D**

**so, 90 REVIEWS. 3 love yous. go on my tumblr. .com 3 byeee kidds! **

**ONE MORE THING. i'm having a rant right now. stupid -_- i'll rant on my tumblr. bye. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Mikayla called me." he said, sitting down on my bed.

I wanted to cry. I shook my head not wanting to believe he was here. "Why'd she call you?"

"I asked a friend about you, then she found out. I told her how Shane left me a message on my phone and I was looking for you. I knew that was a cry saying _We need to get back together!_"

"Jake!" I yelled. "It wasn't, and it wasn't an invitation for you to come here, so leave! Go and leave."

Jake took me by the hand, pulling me onto the bed next to him. "Miley, I know what's going on here."

"You...you do?" I asked.

"I do!" He told me. "I know you think you like Nate, but really, you're still in love with me."

I shook my head. "Exscuse me? What made you think that?!"

"You obviously wouldn't have had Shane call if you didn't."

I rolled my eyes, letting go of his hand. "Well, after they told me you were cheating on me with Mikayla while Mikayla was dating Nate I got kinda pissed off. That's the stupidest thing,Jake. Why didn't you just break up with me if you wanted to be with her?!"

"Because, Miley, I loved you. I DO love you..." Jake sighed, "I was just so immature. I wanted more than getting to second base, I thought I needed more, Mikayla was my way to get it."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Mikaylas a whore."

"She's not a whore...she's just-" I cut him off.

"She had sex with you, probably Nate, she even had sex with Shane while Mikayla was dating Nate...she's a whore."

Jake stopped. "Fine, she's a whore, thats why I want you."

"Well, I don't want you."

"What do you want, Miley?"

What do I want? That was a good question. "Honestly, Jake...I don't know what I want, but I know it's not this. You can show your way to the door."

Jake looked at me for a few seconds before getting up. "Oh..okay. I'll see you around then..."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye."

I'm praying thats the last time I see Jake as Miley. As Hannah, fine, i'll have to see him at events, but as Miley, I didn't have to see him.

I fell asleep after that. I had along night...along week. I haven't talked to Nate yet, I wasn't sure I wanted too, and I haven't seen Mitchie that much either. I knew so manythings at this point and Mitchie knew aout most of them. I need her to know. I need to share with her. I won't tell her how Shanes in love with her, but that's my next project. Getting Mitchie and Shane together. They really love each other.

One thing I'm going to promise to do is to avoid Nate at all costs. I'll skip his lessons, like I already do, I'll only see Shane without him, I just need out from all of this drama.

**[A/N] Updated. cause I love you. I just needed to make it short...it's only short by about...500 words ...nothing I can't make up in the next chapters. I'm just really tired..you have no idea. Get me too 100+ comments by tomorrow night and get another chapter. I'll write it in the morning. i'm crashing now. **

**love you guys so much ! (: night ! review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

grrr.

i went on fanfiction to see reviews, someone posted "update no or i'll take you out of my favorites"

okay. ouch. thats kinda super negative. i'm sorry, i just got a tooth removed and i've been on medecain. it's hard for me to concentrate. i literally put "conversate" for concentrate, and i didn't even spell it right.

i'll probably update alot more soon, because i'm gonna beg my parents to let me stay home because i don't feel like going to school with a giant gap in the middle of my teeth. its on of the bottom front one and i'm like, fml. my friend said i'd look like a pirate :| i'll keep writing, i don't think it'll be that good, but if people are saying "im gonna remove this from my favorite stories" then , i'll update.

i'd also appreciate if people reviewed this, too. so i know my readers care about what i say and my stories.

thanks,


	19. Chapter 19

**[A/N] LMFAOLMFAOLMFAO:**

**_i dont care if you look like a pirate.. update! _: okay serriously**

**best. review. ever. **

**THIS CHAPTER. IS SO FUCKING LAME SAUCE. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AMAZING BUT NO. ITS LAME SAUCE |; my moms about to take my laptop like a pussy hoe . enjoy this, i'll update at 160 reviews. **

I woke up with the sun shining on my eye. I leaned up, smiling. Mitchie was in her bed.

"Hey,"She smiled, putting down her note book. "I'm sorry about Jake being here when you got back, I just thought he may of had something intelligent to say..."

"Oh, no, it's fine." I assured her, "You didn't know he was going to act like a total douche, you were just hoping her wouldn't like I was."

Mitchie laughed, "Yeah, I guess..."

I tilted my head, "Something wrong?"

"Oh..no, not really." She sighed, "Nate told me he wanted to talk to you, for him to call him."

"I already have his number blocked, I don't want to talk to him."

"Then, he probably wont be able too for a while," Mitchie told me.

I stood up, getting my phone to see if I had any calls or texts. I had none. "Why's that?" I asked, trying to make my voice seem like I didn't care.

"I don't know if you heard when I told him this...but I told him he should leave for a little bit, since he was fucking too much shit up."

"So...he left?" I asked, frowning.

Mitchie nodded, "Yeah...he's gone."

"Where'd he go too?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Why...I thought you wouldn't want to talk to him."

I didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to know that he wanted to talk to me. That he was gonna fight to get me back, to make sure I forgive him, so I knew he really wanted me. But, now he's gone.

"You need to find out where he went."

"I don't know, Miley, he was pretty steamed about everything." Mitchie sighed.

"Mitchie, I have to see him."

"I thought you were mad..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I am...but It's Nate...I think it's easier when he's here."

"He'll be back soon, don't worry."

I was worrying. I needed to see Nate right away. I needed to talk to him, but I didn't want to be the one to cave. "I'm going for a walk, don't follow me, please."

Mitchie did what she was told, she walked towards Shanes. I wasn't going their anyways.

I unblocked Nates number, hesitating at first. 15 miss calls and 27 blocked texts came up. He tried to talk to me. He wanted too, I considered calling him back, but I waited to get to Shane's.

"Miley!" He yelled as I walked near his cabin. I wasn't even their yet, he knew I'd be coming.

"Shane, wad up?" I asked, trying to forget about the world and everything about it.

He handed me his phone and I read text messages from Nate, "We need to get him, he's saying he wont forgive himself for hurting you, I think he might do something crazy."

"Crazy!" I asked with concern.

"We have to go...now. Pack your things, we'll just be gone for...a little."


	20. Chapter 20

Shane and I have been driving for about four hours, thirty three minuets and seven-i mean eight seconds. This wasn't an about, this was the exact time. I didn't know where we were going, Shane said not to ask any questions; he didn't want me worried. At first I thought we were going North because I kept seeing mountains. Only mountains. But then I remembered we were at camp, the mountains were around us, it would take hours before they were out of our sight. Then, I realized by signs we were gong northeast. I saw different signs with New York and Massachusetts on them.

"SHANE, YOU IDIOT!" I heard Mitchie scream, waking me up. I thought we were about to crash, I shot up from my seat screaming.

"SHANE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Mitchie and Shane both stared at giving me the "what-the-fuck" look.

"Miley," Mitchie said as Shane started driving again. "Don't worry, I was complaining about the radio, not us dying."

"Oh..." I said slowly resting my head on the car window. "Are we almost there...well...wherever we're going?"

"Yup," Shane said, "Fifteen minuets."

I looked around the area, it looked like a smaller New York...not as clean, but nothing to complain about. I missed the exit sign, so I couldn't even make out the state. Time passed by and Shane drove into a hospital, a hospital in New Jersey.

"Shane...why are we here?" I asked with a soft voice. "Whats wrong with Nate?" I got worried as both he and Mitchie ignored my questions and got out of the car. "Shane, answer me!" I demanded as i followed the two out of the car. He was still ignoring me. I grabbed onto his hand pulling him back, "Shane! Let me know why we're here, is he okay?"

"Calm down Miley!" Shane sighed, "Everything is gonna be okay."

"We're at a hospital Shane, this is NOT going to be okay!"

He ignored me again and we entered the hospital. I looked around, all of this sick people, all of the sad family, all of the crying loved ones. I felt like I was going to be one of them again. I knew what it was like to be waiting in these seats. The waiting room seats, the cold pleather cushions making everything seem worse. Then the doctors would go up to you with a small smile, moving you into another waiting room; a private one. They'd give you updates on your family members surgery and health, then they'd come in saying that your mom is fine, just needed rest. But, a couple of hours later they would come in saying that the accident was too damaging, the surgery didn't follow threw and your mother was gone. That's what I think if hospitals.

I was seven years old when my mom was in a car accident. A drunk driver hit right into her and changed my whole life. If she didn't need to go to the store, she wouldn't have been driving in the rain on a holiday weekend. That man wouldn't have been driving and he wouldn't have hit her. I wouldn't have spent my Christmas Eve wondering where mommy was and I wouldn't have spent my Christmas night in the intense care unit.

I didn't want to deal with this pain again, I didn't want to think that Nate was hurt, I didn't want to believe it. I kept thinking positive. That, he's fine, that he's not even here and Shane needed to check something out. I kept hoping and praying that we'd get out of here and go find Nate and I'd run into his arms saying how much I forgive him and how sorry I am for not forgiving him before.

"Miley, come on." Mitchie said, taking my hand gently and leading me out of the seat. We got in an elevator, Shane was trying to brighten my mood by pretending to hit all of the buttons but his plan failed when he saw me frowning still. He pressed the button to the thirteenth floor. I couldn't help but jump every time we passed a floor.

Once we got to the floor Shane walked up to the nurse at the front counter. "Hi, can you show me to the room Nate Grey is in?"

She asked for his ID to make sure he wasn't some fan, and once she was sure he was actually legit, she showed us to the room.

"Nate!" I said as I looked in the room.

**[a/n] HI HI HI. hope you enjoyed (; ifeel like a bitch leaving every chapter like, whats gonna happen. but i actually KNOW whats gonna happen in the next few chapters and i'm excited to write them, so i shall update. possibly even tonight (: 3 YAYAYYA. i'm sorry i left ya'll waiting |; i feel like a total skank. and i'm glad you all stayed (: SO REVIEW 33333333333333333333 love yah ;D**


End file.
